


Алан

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <img/>
  <br/>
</p><div>
  <p>от <a href="http://shadow-ra.diary.ru/">Тень РА</a><br/></p>
</div></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> от [Тень РА](http://shadow-ra.diary.ru/)  
> 

Алан нашел свое имя, а дальше разобрать не смог. Строчки расплывались перед глазами.

– Прочтите мне это, – попросил он, протягивая бумагу дяде. – Я не понимаю…

Теренс Мид вынул лист из подрагивающих пальцев племянника и, бросив его на стол, накрыл ладонью руку Алана. 

Документ уже зачитали, и от многократного повторения ничего бы не изменилось. Однако Алан отказывался верить своим ушам. Конечно, браки заключаются на небесах, но он даже представить себе не мог, что может узнать о сошедшей на него благодати постфактум. 

– Тем не менее, это воля вашего отца, – сказал Ардинг, поднимаясь. – Я вернусь через пару дней, когда вы немного придете в себя. Еще раз приношу мои соболезнования. 

Директор Соммерфельд, в кабинете которого и состоялась эта маленькая встреча, поднялся, раскланиваясь с покидающим кабинет графом. Миды остались на своих местах. Как только посетитель исчез за дверью, Алан наклонился вперед, прижимая руки к груди и часто дыша. 

– Папа не мог это сделать! Он не мог так поступить со мной! Не мог! 

Алан прекрасно ладил с отцом. Они понимали друг друга. И хотя они ни разу не обсуждали такие вопросы, Алан был уверен, что отец не станет ему ничего навязывать. А теперь и не спросишь, почему он отдал сына за совершенно чужого человека. Не просто обручил – выдал замуж, не озаботившись не то что формальным согласием, но и присутствием того на обряде. Какая ирония, Алан лишь вчера доказывал в классе, что старые традиции отмирают. 

Он не так уж ошибался. Обряды и ритуалы начали уходить в прошлое. Возможно, в век магимеханики из-за повсеместно применяемых стабилизированных заклинаний исчез священный трепет перед магией. Или же просто светский брака имел неоспоримые преимущества – его можно было расторгнуть.

Новость разлетелась по колледжу быстрее, чем Алан дошел до своей комнаты. Траур не спас, его заочное замужество не обсуждал только ленивый. Алан в обсуждениях не участвовал, посвящая свое свободное время написанию посланий дяде Теренсу, который обещал выяснить все обстоятельства дела. 

В пятницу Алана снова вызвали к директору. Но в кабинете сидел вовсе не дядя, как Алан надеялся. Из кресла ему навстречу поднялся его супруг, Ригор Ардинг. 

Лязгающее имя сразу наполнило рот металлическим привкусом. Алан отступил на полшага, ощущая себя зверьком в капкане. 

Его Сиятельство – негласно считалось, что Алану повезло, хотя никто не осмелился сказать ему об этом в осунувшееся лицо, – жестом указал на кресло рядом с ним. Алан сел, упорно глядя на директора Соммерфельда, но слово взял Ардинг. 

– Ваше обучение здесь закончено, – сказал он. – Я вас забираю. Мой мобиль стоит у ворот. 

Будьте добры, соберите вещи. 

Алан перевел взгляд на директора. Это что, шутка? 

– Но… Я же учусь здесь! Разве так можно? Я… Мой отец…

– Ваш супруг имеет право принимать такие решения, – мягко начал директор. – До вашего совершеннолетия он выступает и как ваш опекун…

Значит так? Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы выйти замуж, но не чтобы решать свою судьбу? Алан посмотрел на графа. 

– Такой уровень обучения мне не нужен, – процедил тот. 

– Он нужен мне! – воскликнул Алан. Неужели этот человек хочет запереть его в четырех стенах, не дав получить образование? – Я хочу учиться!

– Весьма похвально. Собирайте вещи. 

– Я никуда не поеду. Слышите? Я хочу закончить колледж!

В мобиле Алан упрямо смотрел на свои руки, сложенные на коленях. А ведь он почти победил ту первую паническую реакцию – бежать, спасаться, аннулировать брак любой ценой. Все-таки это последняя воля его отца. Возможно, исполнить эту волю – сыновний долг. Кроме того, причины отцовского поступка оставались неизвестны.

Но граф забрал его, как забирают свою вещь. Знал ли отец, как тот будет обращаться со своим супругом? 

А главное – можно ли из-за этого считать себя свободным от обязательств перед самым родным своим человеком?

Ответа на свои вопросы Алан не нашел, несмотря на то, что поездка оказалась долгой. К месту назначения они прибыли поздно вечером. Выбравшись из мобиля, Алан едва удержался на ногах. Заметив это, Ардинг попытался взять его под локоть, но он отдернул руку и метнул в графа самый уничижающий взгляд, на который хватило сил. 

Его собирались запереть в настоящем замке. Один только холл был такого размера, что в него мог поместиться весь их дом. Вот только Алан думал не об интерьере. К слабости в ногах присоединились тошнота и сдавливающая виски боль. И в этом был виноват сам Алан. Теперь он горько жалел, что по дороге наотрез отказывался остановиться и перекусить. Как будто эта глупая детская голодовка могла на что-то повлиять. 

По обеим сторонам холла выстроилась прислуга. Алан, насчитавший восемь человек и дворецкого, впал в уныние. Он мечтал как можно скорее добраться до отведенной ему комнаты, но судя по всему, предстояла какая-то церемония. Пришлось вздернуть нос повыше – не хватало еще вывернуть желудок на эти мраморные полы. 

Слава небесам, Ардинг не стал принимать этот парад. 

– Уинтроп! Проводите моего супруга в приготовленные для него покои, – скомандовал он и принялся раздавать короткие распоряжения остальным. 

Алан поспешил за Уинтропом и все-таки сумел удержать лицо… по крайней мере, перед графом. Как только дворецкий приоткрыл дверь в туалетную комнату, намереваясь продемонстрировать удобства, Алан проскочил мимо него, припал к унитазу, и его вывернуло. 

Руки и ноги мелко тряслись. Уцепившись за край белоснежного умывальника, Алан поднялся с колен и посмотрел в зеркало на свое бледное перекошенное лицо. Прекрасное начало чудесной новой жизни. 

Второй вентиль на кране означал, что здесь есть и такая роскошь, как моментальные заклинания для подогрева воды, но Алан умылся холодной и вышел, надеясь, что его чемоданы уже принесли. 

Уинтроп стоял у двери, заложив руки за спину. Хотя он тактично вышел, он конечно же не мог не слышать, как Алан изливает душу фарфоровому другу. Позор… У Алана никогда не было слуг, осознание того, что их присутствие заставляет стыдиться еще сильнее, стало внезапным и неприятным открытием. Чего ожидать? Презрения? Брезгивости? Однако дворецкий с искренним участием поинтересовался о его самочувствии и предложил какой-то напиток из трав. Алан, после недолгих колебаний, согласился. 

Зато чемоданы ему не отдали. Но на кровати лежала приготовленная для него пижама, а в ванной – стопка пушистых полотенец и халат, так что Алан сдался. 

– Я могу еще чем-то помочь, милорд? – спросил Уинтроп. 

Вот и вся хваленая либеральность Ардинга, о которой Алану все уши прожужжали. И так со всем. Ложь и самообман, на самом деле везде царят все те же старые порядки. 

– Нет, благодарю, сэр Уинтроп, – машинально отозвался Алан.

– Уинтроп, милорд. 

– Благодарю… Уинтроп? 

– Милорд, – дворецкий поклонился и наконец-то отбыл. 

Алан потряс головой, пытаясь выбросить из нее всех этих «сэров» и «милордов», сел на кровать и огляделся. Ему никогда не доводилось бывать в такой шикарной комнате. Настоящие покои, состоявшие из спальни, ванной и гардеробной. Последнюю он еще не видел, но подозревал, что она куда просторнее обычного стенного шкафа. В туалетной комнате тоже было где развернуться, не говоря о самых современных удобствах. Спальня казалась слишком большой для одного человека, ну а тем, что в ней находилось, можно было обставить иную квартиру. Алан побродил по комнате, трогая латунные ручки, хрустальные подвески и бархатные подушки с кисточками – и мрачнея с каждой минутой. Картины, статуэтки, лепка на потолке… Хорошо еще без позолоты обошлось. Рухнув обратно на кровать, он взял в руки пижаму – новую и явно очень дорогую. У него и рубашек из такого тонкого хлопка не водилось. В приступе раздражения Алан бросил ее на диван. Да, отец не мог ему такого купить. Может ли быть, что граф выбран просто за богатство и титул? 

Размышления Алана прервал стук в дверь. Молоденький рыжий слуга, Иэн, принес ему обещанный травяной чай. Поставив поднос на столик, он поинтересовался, не желает ли Алан еще чего-нибудь. 

Алан желал свою жизнь обратно, но вряд ли Иэн мог ему это дать.

Излишества были везде – на принесенном подносе оказалась не только чашка с горячим напитком, но и стакан воды, цветок в вазочке, ложечка, салфетка и мятная пастилка. Алан немного разбавил настой холодной водой, залпом выпил и откинулся в кресле, прикрывая глаза. Сейчас он немного посидит, отдохнет…

Пробуждение было не особо приятным. Алана буквально сдернули с кресла, аж в глазах потемнело. А когда развиднелось, он увидел искаженное гневом лицо Ардинга. 

– Это что еще такое? – прошипел тот. – Вас забыли подробно проинструктировать? Перед сном должно раздеваться, принимать ванну, надевать пижаму, чистить зубы и ложиться в кровать. Под одеяло. Головой на подушку. 

На лице дворецкого, маячившего за спиной графа, Алан увидел крайнюю степень неодобрения. Однако неодобрение это, как ни странно, было направлено на самого графа. Заглядевшись на этот феномен, Алан упустил возможность оправдаться. Ардинг повернулся к нему спиной и вылетел из комнаты, едва не сшибив Уинтропа.

Алан со вздохом опустился обратно. И не скажешь, что граф неправ. Спать в кресле, каким бы удобным оно ни являлось, оказалось ужасно. Все тело ломило, затылок словно расплющился о спинку, а шея затекла так, что Алан не мог повернуть голову. 

И все равно непонятно, чего граф так взбесился.

– Вам помочь, милорд? – напомнил о себе дворецкий.

Что тут сказать, утро было под стать вчерашнему вечеру. 

– Спасибо, не нужно, – мрачно отозвался Алан. – Уверяю вас, я знаю, что такое ванна.

После омовения Алан вспомнил, что его вещи все еще не принесли. Он уже направился к звонку – да, у него в комнате находился звонок, чтобы вызывать прислугу в любое время дня и ночи, – но по дороге обнаружил на кровати аккуратно сложенное белье, а также брюки, рубашку и кашемировый жилет. 

На трезвон явился сам Уинтроп. 

– Да, милорд?

– Где мои вещи? – поинтересовался Алан.

– Простите, милорд. Они будут позже, милорд. А это специально приготовлено для вас… 

Алан заглянул в его безмятежные голубые глаза, затем подошел к гардеробной и приоткрыл дверцу. Как он и предположил, все полки заняла новая, с иголочки, одежда, внизу выстроились ряды отполированной до блеска обуви. 

– Принесите мои вещи, – упрямо сказал Алан. – Сейчас. Немедленно. Я… Я приказываю, ясно?

Уинтроп наклонил голову.

– Как скажете, милорд.

Через пару минут в комнату внесли его потрепанные, но такие родные чемоданы. Алан на радостях даже погладил их кожаные бока. 

Уинтроп не собирался оставлять его одного, так что пришлось спрятаться за ширму. Надев немного мятые брюки и рубашку, Алан напялил сверху любимый вязаный кардиган, окончательно отобранный у отца незадолго до… несчастного случая. Мягкий и теплый, он был как кусочек дома. Подкатив длинноватые рукава и сунув руки поглубже в карманы, он предстал перед дворецким. 

Уинтроп ничего не сказал. Весьма обнадеживающе. 

Граф не был столь же великодушен. Когда Алан вслед за Уинтропом вошел в столовую, его взгляд приобрел ледяной блеск. 

– Что это? – поинтересовался он, складывая газету. 

– Я, – сказал Алан.

– Я вижу. Мне приказать сжечь то уродство, что на вас надето? 

– Только троньте! – вскинулся Алан, плотнее запахиваясь в отцовский кардиган, словно он мог защитить. – Я не хочу от вас ничего, ясно? Я предпочту ходить голым, нежели…

– Прекрасно, – глаза Ардинга зловеще сузились. – Тогда я так и поступлю. Голым будет намного лучше.

Алан отшатнулся. До этого он успокаивал себя тем, что у него есть время до совершеннолетия. Однако что-то не давало ему покоя, словно камушек в ботинке. И сейчас, под этим горящим взглядом, он внезапно вспомнил что. В этом плане брак автоматически приравнивал его к совершеннолетнему. Маленькая оговорка. Вспомни он ее вчера – цеплялся бы зубами за штанину директора, но не дал себя увезти. 

Видимо, Алан сильно побледнел, потому что граф тревожно нахмурился, а Уинтроп подступил ближе. 

– Сядьте, – бросил Ардинг. – И перестаньте трястись, никто вас не тронет. Это была шутка.

Глупая и злая шутка. Все еще кусая губы, чтобы не разреветься, Алан сел на услужливо выдвинутый Уинтропом стул и посмотрел на горку тарелок и шеренгу приборов. 

Неужели его отец мог решить, будто ему нужен именно такой супруг?

Следовало промолчать, но недавний испуг словно требовал уравновесить себя. 

– Я не просил этого, – бросил он. – Вся эта роскошь… Она не для меня.

– Постарайтесь как-то притерпеться, – ответил граф, поджимая губы. – Сделайте такую милость.

Чувствуя, как полыхают щеки, Алан уставился в свою тарелку. Иэн, вынырнувший из-за его плеча, налил туда овсянку. Алан ее не любил, но сегодня утром она почему-то чертовски вкусно пахла. После каши последовал легкий салат, сок, фаршированные яйца, пирожки с начинкой и чай. Но воспрянувший было аппетит вскоре снова пропал: под слишком пристальным взглядом графа кусок не лез в горло. 

У Алана было много предположений, но реальность, как всегда, превзошла их все.

– Нам понадобиться преподаватель манер, – сказал Ардинг дворецкому, поднимаясь из-за стола. 

Алан поднял округлившиеся глаза. Это уже просто придирка, он прекрасно управлялся с вилкой и ножом. Со всем набором вилок и ножей, вовремя вспомнив про «от краев – к центру». Наверное, они исполняли роль горошины в матрасе. Вот только времена были другие. А колледж – не так безнадежен, как считал граф.

Однако Ардинг все-таки нашел какие-то недостатки в его знании этикета.

– Я могу сам заняться этим, милорд, – предложил дворецкий, весь завтрак навытяжку простоявший у спинки стула графа – делать ему нечего, что ли...

– Прекрасно. Я рассчитываю на вас, Уинтроп. 

Алан, пылая праведным гневом, уже открыл рот, но Ардинг, видимо, и не думал, что он имеет право на мнение. Приказал – и ушел. 

– Не переживайте, милорд, – проговорил Уинтроп, склоняясь к его уху. – Вы нигде не ошиблись. 

– Тогда почему он… Зачем он… – «меня обижает» вернее всего передавало суть, но звучало по-детски, и Алан не стал заканчивать предложение. 

– Вам недостает не умения, а самую чуточку… изящества. И Его Сиятельство…

– … обойдется, – перебил Алан, поднимаясь. 

– Разве вам самому не интересно, чему я могу вас научить? Милорд сказал, что вы любознательный юноша.

Алан швырнул на стол салфетку. 

– Любознательный? По его мнению, я должен изучать то, как подносить вилку ко рту, и как подбирать шейный платок под жилет?

– Это тоже нелишне знать, милорд. 

Бесполезно. Алан обессилено опустился на стул. Приняв это за согласие, Уинтроп склонился над столом и жестом указал на бокал. 

– Попробуйте взять его так, как обычно берете, милорд.

Алан со вздохом обхватил тонкую ножку пальцами и поднес бокал ко рту. Поймав его кисть, Уинтроп принялся показывать. 

– Переставьте пальцы выше, так, словно держите чашечку цветка. Хрупкого цветка, милорд, не стискивайте так пальцы. Он не упадет. 

– Неудобно, – пробурчал Алан. 

– Вы напрягаете пальцы. Расслабьте их. Вот так, да. Да…

– Позерство… Неужели так нужно делать каждый раз? А если я спешу?

– Даже если вы наедине с собой. Только тот, кто всегда ведет себя достойно, может называться настоящим аристократом.

– Я не аристократ! 

Однако для Уинтропа это была просто отговорка. 

В какой-то момент Алана охватил азарт, но Уинтроп вскоре окончил занятие. 

– Вы очень способный ученик, милорд. Но нам нужно будет продолжить в другой раз. Теперь вам следует подняться наверх, переодеться и проследовать в кабинет. Через полчаса вас будет ждать преподаватель истории. 

Алан, заметивший поначалу только опять это «переодеться» удивленно поднял брови. 

– Преподаватель?

– Его Сиятельство не сказал вам? Он уже нанял преподавателей. Вы же в следующем году должны поступить в Сайенну?

У Алана перехватило дыхание. 

– Что? Сайенна? Подождите… Я? В следующем году?

– Ну конечно. Его Сиятельство изучил расписание и предметы и решил, что ваш колледж… не сможет так эффективно подготовить вас к поступлению. Потому он нанял преподавателей. Так что ваше расписание может оказаться достаточно плотным. Но вы получите все самое лучшее. 

Алан вскочил. Его раздирали противоречивые эмоции. Он чувствовал стыд за то, что упрекал графа. Но им опять распорядились по своему усмотрению. Пусть такие перспективы захватывали дух, и Алан не смел надеяться, что пойдет в университет – но ведь его не предупредили, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поинтересоваться его мнением. Да, ему давали все самое лучшее – и лишали права жаловаться. Подкупали, привязывали к этому дому, заставляя чувствовать себя обязанным.

Как бы он хотел поговорить с отцом…

– Прошу вас, милорд, вам нужно поторопиться.

– Я могу остаться в этом? – несчастным голосом спросил Алан, и Уинтроп со вздохом отстал. 

Преподаватель был стар, но его ум не потерял остроту, как и язык. Полтора часа пролетели в увлекательной беседе. Алану даже стало неловко, словно он болтал с другом вместо того, чтобы зубрить учебник. Но мистер Джонас вроде бы остался доволен уроком, как и уровнем знаний своего непутевого ученика. 

После занятия Алана препроводили в малую гостиную и накормили. В отсутствие графа аппетит вернулся, и два подноса с крошечными сандвичами понесли серьезный урон. Уинтроп, похоже собиравшийся пичкать его силком, на радостях принялся развлекать его беседой. 

– Мистер Хэйз, секретарь Его Светлости обещал как можно скорее составить вам расписание и заботиться об этом и впредь. 

– Спасибо. И передайте мистеру Хэйзу мою благодарность. А… сегодня меня еще ожидают сюрпризы?

– Прошу прощения, милорд.

Алан прикусил губу. Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало, как упрек, но он действительно невзлюбил неожиданности. 

– Чуть позже к вам присоединиться сэр Эйвери, старый приятель графа и большой знаток литературы. Тогда вы сможете проинспектировать библиотеку и составить план чтения. И на сегодня это все. Его Сиятельство хоть и не любит терять время, решил, что для первого дня этого достаточно. Очень извиняюсь, что я не предупредил вас ранее. 

– Это не ваша вина. Я не поговорил с Его Сиятельством, вот и не знал, что меня ждет, – Алан тряхнул головой и улыбнулся. – Если так, я могу распоряжаться остальным временем по своему усмотрению? Тогда я очень хотел бы посмотреть дом. 

Из самых практичных соображений – Алану надоело, что его конвоируют. А еще ему нужно было хоть чуточку свободы. Он задыхался. 

– Конечно, милорд, теперь это и ваш дом. Его Сиятельство непременно захочет показать вам его. 

Дом, милый дом? Вряд ли. Ну что ж, по крайней мере он сможет поговорить со своим… графом. 

– Хорошо, – быстро согласился Алан.

Приятель Ардинга оказался приятным мужчиной намного старше графа, в его волосах уже начинала проглядывать седина. И опять – сплошное удовольствие, а не занятие. Эйвери быстро разговорил Алана, боявшегося переходить с ним на короткую ногу – мало ли, вдруг тот станет поднимать тему брака. Но друг графа проявил немало такта. Алан даже начал подумывать, что старая аристократия не так уж плоха.

А глядя на отобранные книги, почувствовал легкое нетерпение. Вечером он непременно засядет за чтение. А может, и до обеда успеет… Но взгромоздив стопку на стол, Алан едва не схватился за голову. Что он делает? Почему позволяет себе увязать в этом все сильнее? Он совсем запутался в своих желаниях. А ведь теперь он остался один, и ему следовало принимать решения и отвечать за них. Он же словно плывет по течению… 

Алан устало потер лоб. И едва не подскочил, когда дверь в библиотеку внезапно распахнулась.

– Идемте, – бросил Ардинг. 

– Что случилось? – спросил Алан, догоняя его уже в коридоре. Этот человек двигался слишком стремительно.

– Случилось? Почему вы считаете, что что-то произошло?

«Потому что вы влетели в комнату, как смерч», хотел ответить он, но сдержался. 

– Я пришел по вашей просьбе, показать вам дом. 

– Точно, – Алан немедленно почувствовал себя идиотом. Как будто он под незначительным предлогом оторвал графа от важных дел. – Простите. Спасибо. 

Ардинг резко остановился и посмотрел на него. 

– Уинтроп? – спросил он. 

Алан криво усмехнулся. Кто ж еще. Но чего он хотел? Дать Алану возможность поговорить с графом… или сблизить их после утренней размолвки? 

– Я распоряжусь, чтобы он все-таки выполнил свои обязанности, – быстро сказал граф, ускоряя шаг. Алану пришлось практически повиснуть на его локте. Разобидеться на возможное сводничество было бы легко, но тогда он терял шанс узнать планы графа. А ему больше не хотелось оставаться в неведении. К тому же, только Ардинг мог знать ответ на главный вопрос: почему отец заключил этот брак. 

– Может быть, вы все-таки окажете мне честь, – как можно более учтиво сказал он. – Если не заняты, конечно…

Как ни удивительно, это сработало. Ардинг остановился и жестом предложил ему продолжить путь. 

В конце экскурсии у Алана рябило в глазах, а любезно выданные сведения превратились в кашу. Кажется, он твердо запомнил только то, что в родовом гнезде графа не имелось бального зала, потому что предок, построивший его, не отличался ни покладистым нравом, ни общительностью. 

Похоже, характер в этом роду тоже передавался по наследству. 

В галерее, вместо того, чтобы запоминать имена и достижения предков графа, усталый Алан принялся исподволь разглядывать его, сравнивая с людьми, изображенными на потемневших полотнах. Кое-какие черты внешности тоже переходили из поколения в поколение, с одного резкого, угловатого лица на другое. Помнится, в первую встречу Ардинг показался Алану уродливым. Сейчас он находил его внешность неординарной. И, конечно же, картинам недоставало окружавшей графа ауры власти и уверенности. 

Еще граф измучил его нюансами обращения. Его Сиятельство, Ригор Ардинг, граф Даннем. Лорд Даннем, милорд, и ни в коем случае не лорд Ардинг или лорд Ригор. Алану тоже перепало немного сияния. Отныне ему следовало именоваться лордом Даннемом или Аланом Даннемом. Впрочем, он не сильно обрадовался. Кусочек за кусочком у него забирали то, что ему принадлежало, заменяя тем, что принадлежало графу. Это не могло не пугать. Что останется в итоге? 

Его размышления прервал Уинтроп: пришло время обеда.

Надежды Алана на то, что он сможет поговорить с графом за столом, не оправдались. Какой-то важный посетитель вынудил его уйти прежде, чем Алан придумал с чего начать. 

– Мы могли бы в ближайшее время поговорить о моем обучении? – успел спросить он. 

Ардинг не отказал ему, но Алан снова почувствовал себя надоедливым просителем.

Наверное, в следующий раз ему нужно записаться у секретаря. Представив это, он нервно хохотнул. 

В ожидании аудиенции Алан засел в библиотеке и принялся сочинять речь. 

– Вы хотели поговорить о вашем образовании? – на этот раз граф заставил его уронить книгу на диван. Алан вскочил, затем снова сел, торопливо перекладывая томик на стол, но граф остался стоять. 

– Нет. То есть да, я несомненно должен поблагодарить вас за это, – сказал он. Научившись на своих ошибках, Алан твердо решил вести себя по-взрослому. Да и наладить отношения с хозяином этого дома было необходимо в любом случае. 

– И извиниться. Я неправильно понял ваши слова про уровень обучения, потому и вспылил. Прошу прощения.

– Извинения приняты, – кивнул граф. – Случилось недоразумение.

– Но я хотел поговорить о другом. Я… – несмотря на то, что Алан уже с десяток раз мысленно повторил эту фразу, она не стала звучать менее странно. – Я хотел бы знать… причину, по которой мы вступили в брак. 

Ардинг, казалось, выглядел обескураженным. 

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– Я не знаю. Почему мой отец решил выдать меня за вас? Почему именно за вас? Почему сейчас? Почему вы пошли на это? Я не могу понять... Он никогда даже не упоминал… 

Горло перехватило спазмом, и Алан умолк, пытаясь отдышаться. Вообще-то в последнее время они с отцом мало общались, Алан приезжал домой только на каникулы. Если бы он знал…

На глаза навернулись слезы.

Ардинг, слава небесам, ничего не заметил, или не сделал вид, что не заметил. 

– Вы не… – граф отошел к окну, складывая руки за спиной. – Не получали от него письма?

Алан нахмурился.

– Нет, мне ничего не приходило. И я… Я совсем не понимаю, чего он хотел от меня, – Алан прикусил губу, услышав, что это прозвучало по-детски жалобно. 

– Я понимаю, – кивнул Ардинг. 

В повисшем молчании Алан пытался выровнять дыхание, а граф разглядывал темноту за окном. 

– Как вы понимаете, я не могу утверждать, что знаю мысли вашего отца, – сказал он наконец. – Потому давайте договоримся так. Я постараюсь найти его письмо. Я уверен, что оно существует, так как присутствовал при его написании. Возможно, он не… успел его отправить, и оно затерялось среди бумаг. Или же потерялось уже в почтовом ведомстве. Я скажу лишь, что обещал вашему отцу сделать все для вашего блага, потому, возможно… был несколько строг с вами. Еще одно недоразумение – ведь я предполагал, что вы знаете подробности соглашения.

Алан сплел пальцы в замок. Соглашение. Контракт, а не брак. Неужели так и должно быть, а все остальное – глупые сказки?

– Давай начнем сначала, – предложил Ардинг, приближаясь и протягивая ему руку. – И перейдем на ты. 

– Хорошо, – прошептал Алан, хотя никакой уверенности не ощущал. Рядом с графом он чувствовал себя сущим ребенком, и не представлял, как сможет называть его по имени. 

Граф сам поймал его ладонь, пожал и задержал в своих руках, поглаживая костяшки пальцев. 

– Алан…

Алан застыл, пытаясь не выдернуть руку. 

– Еще одно, – проговорил он, чувствуя себя так, словно он в любую секунду может упасть в обморок. – Вы… Ты… – он просто не мог вытолкнуть эти слова из своего рта. – Супружеский долг… – пискнул он. 

Ригор едва заметно улыбнулся. 

– Не думай об этом, – сказал он. 

Ригор выпустил его руку, и Алан опустился обратно на диван: ноги подкашивались, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а уши пылали. Граф небось решил, что он только об этом и размышляет с утра до ночи. 

– Ты хотел поговорить еще о чем-то? – спросил Ардинг. 

Все шло так хорошо, что Алану захотелось решить все проблемы за один вечер.

– Насчет моих вещей…

Пробыв целый день с людьми, одетыми на порядок лучше него, Алан почувствовал, что упрямство может быть лишним. Но он не собирался сдаваться.

– Мне пока некомфортно принимать от вас… от тебя все эти подарки.

– Это не подарки, – Ардинг сдвинул брови. 

– Мне непривычно, – сказал Алан без реверансов. – Здесь все чужое, все вокруг. У меня не осталось ничего своего кроме нескольких вещей… – Алан оборвал себя. – Я могу хотя бы оставить их и пользоваться ими дома?

Ригор вздохнул.

– Но если я попрошу вас переодеться для приема гостей...

Алан радостно закивал.

– А я могу осмотреть свой новый гардероб и отказаться от того, что мне не понравится? 

– Хорошо. 

Мелочи, но ощущались они так, словно он отвоевал себя.


	2. Chapter 2

График Алана действительно оказался плотным, хотя большинство занятий и на занятия-то не походили. Сэр Джонас превращал учебник истории в увлекательнейший роман. С сэром Эйвери они до хрипоты спорили о литературе. Лайл, преподаватель аурийского, обставлял свои уроки как встречи давних знакомых: обмен новостями дня, впечатлениями о прочитанном и всяческими историями, только на языке северных соседей. Секретарь Ригора, мистер Хэйз, помогал Алану с математикой и, используя реальные примеры, смог добиться результатов. 

Правда, из-за Хэйза Алану достался еще один предмет. Ригор как-то заметил на столе своего секретаря решение задачи, написанное рукой Алана. Ужасный почерк решили исправлять уроками каллиграфии. И «аристократическая» часть обучения, как ее называл Алан, на этом не оканчивалась – его обучали еще танцам, рисованию и верховой езде. После первой недели Алан поинтересовался у Ригора, не хочет ли тот также включить в его программу фехтование и игру на лютне, но после долгого задумчивого взгляда перестал шутить на эту тему. Мало ли. 

Расписание составили мастерски. Алан успевал найти время и на книги, и на исследование дома в попытке найти секретный ход – он слышал, что ни один замок без них не обходится, – и на прогулки по окрестностям. Однако на самом деле он предпочел бы еще более плотный график, такой, чтобы не оставалось времени на все это ожидание. На сочинение всяких гипотез, часто подстегиваемых прочитанными романами. В отсутствии хоть каких-то опорных точек фантазия разыгрывалась нешуточно. Вдруг в вожделенном письме сказано, к примеру, что Миды высокородны, и сам граф счел за честь с ними породниться. Или что Алан просватан за графа с детства, а отец не успел об этом сообщить. 

Или – это Алан почерпнул из литературы, которая была вне программы – что граф приметил его на улице и влюбился с первого взгляда, потом нашел его отца и вынудил того сочетать их браком…

Впрочем, тогда граф должен был бы что-то предпринять. 

Может, он и предпринимал. Алан не мог знать, что является знаком внимания, а что – частью того «соглашения», о котором говорилось в пропавшем письме. Но если Алан – лишь один из пунктов договора, графу вовсе не обязательно заботиться о его чувствах, верно?

Недели через две, когда граф пригласил его в гостиную, Алан едва из сапог не выскочил – неужели письмо наконец нашлось? Но Ригор взял с каминной полки бархатную коробочку. Алан закусил губу – принимать подарки он так и не научился. Искристый восторг мгновенно таял, как снежинка на ладони, и Алан начинал терзаться чувством вины. Он не заслуживал такой заботы. Он ведь не бросил мысли о том, чтобы разорвать этот брак. И вообще не умел оценить дары по достоинству… 

Пока он терзался тем, каким неблагодарным чудовищем вырос, Ригор щелкнул крышкой и протянул ему футляр.

Алан задохнулся.

– Это же… – прошептал он, чувствуя, как гулко стучит в голове и как что-то подступает к глазам.

– Часы твоего отца, – спокойно сказал Ригор. – Корпус и часть кристаллов пришлось заменить, но это они.

Алан дрожащими пальцами вытянул позолоченный овал из бархатного гнезда и осторожно взвесил в ладони. Он боялся, что после ремонта они стали другими, хоть самую малость. Но нет, неизвестный мастер отнесся к ним бережно. Это была та форма и тот вес, которые он помнил с детства, совершенно особенные, идеально ложащиеся в руку. Накрутив на палец начищенную до блеска цепочку, Алан сжал их в ладони и прикрыл глаза. 

– Спасибо, – прошептал он. – Спасибо…

На плечо легла теплая рука, и Алан прикусил губу. Только бы Ригор не стал его утешать. От утешений всегда только хуже… 

Граф молча притянул его к себе, и Алан, не сдержавшись, шмыгнул носом. 

– Я так скучаю по нему, – пробормотал он. 

– Я знаю, Алан, знаю, – проговорил Ригор, поглаживая его по спине. 

От него исходило такое тепло… Оно пропитывало Алана уверенностью, что все будет хорошо, словно с ним поделились силой. 

В ту ночь Алан долго не мог уснуть. Он лежал в кровати, прижимая к груди зажатые в кулаке часы и слушая их тиканье. 

Алан обижался на отца за то, что его выдали замуж таким образом. Но как он вообще мог подумать, что спутник жизни выбран только из-за денег и положения в обществе? Он ведь знал своего отца. И доверял ему. А отец знал его, Алана, и посчитал, что граф – тот, кто ему нужен.

Вот только одного желания его отца заполучить графа себе в зятья было бы недостаточно. 

Какие же причины могли толкнуть графа на этот брак? Насколько Алан знал, его семья не имела ни титулов, ни богатства. И что оставалось? Неужели он действительно, сам того не заметив, вскружил голову взрослому мужчине, да так, что дело дошло до замужества? 

Утром Алан внимательно присмотрелся к сонному и растрепанному отражению в зеркале. Отражение хмурило ровные брови и кусало губы. Красивые глаза и пушистые ресницы? Явно недостаточно, чтобы свести кого-то с ума до такой степени. Алан покрутился, оценивая свою фигуру и быстро оделся. Что может быть привлекательного в этих костях, обтянутых бледной кожей? 

И все же глупая теория, окопавшись у него в мозгах, словно начала притягивать доказательства. Взгляды, прикосновения, ласковые слова… 

Конечно, Алану не стоило обольщаться. Разум говорил, что его супруг просто обходился с ним соответствующим образом. Количество проведенного вместе времени не могло служить показателем интереса – жили-то они в одном доме, пусть и огромном. Они много разговаривали – но им же следовало обсуждать дела и согласовывать планы. Подарки… Граф множество раз говорил, что он всего лишь обеспечивает Алана на должном уровне. 

По-хорошему, следовало заняться учебой и продемонстрировать, что он стоит вложенных усилий, а не забивать себе голову глупостями. 

Но – не получалось. 

Бессонная ночь не прошла даром. Стоило Алану остаться наедине в малой гостиной, как на него навалилась дремота. Глаза словно песком запорошило. Когда сражаться с сонливостью не осталось сил, Алан уронил голову на раскрытую тетрадь, совершенно уверенный в том, что полежит минут пять и снова возьмется за домашние задания. 

Проснулся Алан оттого, что над ним кто-то склонился. Следовало бы показать, что он бодрствует, просто прилег на секундочку. Но Алан не пошевелился, зачем-то притворившись, что крепко спит. 

Ригор осторожно убрал с его щеки прядь волос и наклонился ниже, так, что его дыхание коснулось кожи. 

 

Сердце Алана, казалось, перестало биться. Если бы граф коснулся его сейчас, он бы, наверное, умер. Но Ардинг выпрямился, отступил и тихо покинул комнату. 

Это могло означать что угодно. И все же мысли текли в одном направлении. Поцелуй в висок, легкое касание пальцев, очерчивающих скулу, горячая сухая ладонь под щекой. Снова прикосновение губ, теперь уже к губам – сначала к самому уголку рта, а затем и…

Алан со стоном потер лицо, словно пытаясь стереть им же и придуманные ласки. Пару недель назад он с ужасом думал о том, что этот человек имеет право его коснуться. Теперь же низ живота сводило вовсе не от страха. 

Резкие перемены в собственных чувствах Алана пугали.

Он все время думал о графе. Смутные эротические грезы все чаще касались того самого супружеского долга, которого он так боялся. 

«Глупости» прочно обосновались в голове, и общаться с Ригором стало сложнее. Алан вздрагивал, когда тот с ним заговаривал, смущался, лепетал что-то невразумительное. А через пару минут совершенно терял нить разговора. Потому и допустил ошибку. За ужином Ригор передал ему одно приглашение, и Алан, не разобравшись, его принял. 

Руки Алана подрагивали, когда он стучал в дверь спальни графа.

– Да? – донеслось оттуда. Алан нерешительно взялся за ручку двери, отпустил ее, снова занес руку, чтобы постучать – и тут дверь распахнулась. От неожиданности Алан громко сглотнул и попятился. 

Ригор запахнул рубашку, поймал его за запястье и каким-то чудом удержал от немедленного бегства.

– Я… Я вспомнил, что мне нельзя… Что я не могу пойти…

– Ты про званый вечер? – уточнил граф.

Алан закивал, глядя на свою руку в ладонях графа.

– Траур, – выдохнул он.

– Нельзя танцевать и веселиться. Но никто не запрещает ходить в гости. Герцогу не терпится тебя увидеть, вот и все. Я представлю тебя ему и мы уйдем. Это займет час от силы. 

Алан согласился бы на все, только б его отпустили.

– А… Тогда хорошо, – он все-таки осмелился вытащить свою ладонь и инстинктивно спрятал руки за спиной. – Прости, что побеспокоил.

– Никакого беспокойства, – улыбнувшись, граф потрепал его по щеке. – Спокойной ночи.

– Приятных снов, – машинально откликнулся Алан, чтобы всю дорогу до своих покоев ругать себя: что за двусмысленное пожелание? 

Неделя до назначенного срока пролетела очень быстро. За это время Алан успел дойти от страха почти до предвкушения, чему немало способствовали увлекательные рассказы Уинтропа о званых вечерах. 

А вот граф…

За день до званого ужина Алан застал Ригора в сопровождении Уинтропа и нескольких слуг у себя в комнате. Гардеробная была перевернута вверх дном, однако прежде чем Алан смог оценить масштабы разрушений, граф поймал его за плечи и увел к туалетному столику. Там их уже поджидал серьезный молодой человек с чемоданчиком. Он походил на дантиста, но оказался парикмахером. Впрочем, Алан всегда боялся последних. 

Его опасения подтвердились. Граф сразу потребовал сделать короткую стрижку. 

Алану не нравились собственные непокорные волосы, отчего-то завивающиеся на висках и около ушей, что портило любую прическу. Но отцу нравились его волосы, и вообще это заходило за границы. 

– Я не…

Теплые пальцы зарылись в его волосы, распуская косу, и парикмахер склонился над Аланом, заглядывая в зеркало поверх его головы.

– Нет, этого ни в коем случае нельзя делать, милорд, – проворковал он. – Губить такую красоту? 

Неожиданная поддержка заставила Алана умолкнуть, удивленно глядя на парикмахера. Тот подмигнул ему из зеркала и продолжил перебирать пряди, отчего по затылку и шее поползли мурашки.

– Вы уже ночью пожалеете об этом, – продолжил он, поворачиваясь к Ригору.

Алан потрясенно открыл рот – и залился краской, даже уши заполыхали. 

Глаза графа сузились.

– Я не хочу, чтобы создавалось превратное впечатление… – начал граф. В его голосе слышались рычащие нотки. Мурашки разбежались по всему телу Алана, и его передернуло. 

– Я не хотел бы отрезать их! – выпалил он и зажмурился, испугавшись собственной наглости. С ним одни проблемы. Как граф еще его терпит? 

Когда Алан набрался смелости и приоткрыл один глаз, оба спорщика смотрели прямо на него. Немедленно захотелось уступить графу – уж слишком нехорошие огоньки сверкали в его глазах, но тот покинул поле боя, уведя за собой остальных. Каким-то чудом Алану удалось отстоять и этот свой каприз. 

– В хороших семьях всегда было принято носить именно длинные волосы, – заметил парикмахер, снова склоняясь над головой Алана. – Завтра мы просто сделаем строгую прическу, а сегодня…

Сегодня он, наверное, колдовал. Ничем иным Алан не мог объяснить чудесное преображение. Проволока, которую он ежедневно видел в зеркале, превратилась в то, о чем говорил парикмахер. 

– Прекрасные волосы, – ворковал он. – Густые, блестящие, черные, словно вороново крыло… 

И они стали именно такими. Казалось, Джио лишь подравнял кончики, но Алан внезапно стал обладателем совсем другой шевелюры. 

Полюбоваться на себя не удалось – стрижка заняла довольно много времени и следовало поспешить на ужин. Прежде он никогда не заставлял хозяина дома ждать. 

 

А еще он никогда не заставлял хозяина дома смотреть на него таким тяжелым, неодобрительным взглядом. Закусив губу, Алан перебросил тяжелую волну волос через плечо и схватил салфетку. 

Граф поднялся, сверля его взглядом. 

– За мной, – коротко скомандовал он. 

Алан вскочил, ударяясь бедром о стол. Граф поймал его за плечо и подтолкнул в сторону окна, к невысокой банкетке. Усадил, развернул спиной к себе и собрал рассыпавшиеся по плечам пряди. От прикосновений тело пронизала непроизвольная дрожь. Алан откинул голову назад, кусая губы. Граф несколько раз провел ладонью по его голове… а затем принялся заплетать ему косу.

– Я хотел бы, чтобы ты выглядел подобающим образом, – сказал он. – Чтобы никто не принимал тебя за того, кем ты не являешься.

Если бы он отвесил Алану оплеуху, это не было бы и вполовину так обидно. Алан вырвался, наверняка оставив в пальцах графа несколько волосинок, и закончил сам. 

Ужин прошел в гробовом молчании. 

Уверенность, что после этого граф не возьмет его с собой на званый ужин, росла. Однако на следующий день, после завтрака, также прошедшего в необычайной тишине, Ригор напомнил о том, что в шесть часов Алану следует ожидать в холле. 

Проглотив «Я не поеду!», Алан вздернул подбородок. В его голове зрел план мести. 

Джио очень удивился, что Алан попросил его о таком, но та особая магия никуда не исчезла. Горящий бешенством взгляд Ригора это подтвердил. Алан, никогда не страдавший нарциссизмом, и сам не мог оторваться от созерцания собственного отражения. Юноша в зеркале был… красив. Строгий траурный наряд только подчеркивал это. 

Даже оказавшись в толпе разодетых в пух и прах гостей герцога, Алан не потерялся, о чем свидетельствовали восхищенные взгляды и перешептывании за его спиной. Впрочем, вскоре он перестал это замечать – впервые оказавшись в таком прекрасном зале, он пытался не открывать рот в восхищенном «О-о-о». Он ожидал увидеть мрамор, золото и пурпур – и увидел их, но не яркие, кричащие, как в Королевском драматическом театре, а приглушенные, благородные. На первый план выступало не количество денег, потраченное на материал, а искусность мастеров, потрудившихся над созданием убранства. Алан, наверное, мог бы провести не меньше недели, рассматривая потолочную лепку и росписи.

Вот только стальная хватка графа на локте портила все удовольствие. 

Зато порция здоровой злости помогла ему продержаться под пронзительным взглядом серо-зеленых глаз Его Светлости. 

Граф ответил на все вопросы за Алана, что только подстегнуло его. Как только герцог Невер скрылся в толпе, Алан выдернул руку из пальцев графа и отступил на шаг. На лице графа заходили желваки. 

– Прекрати немедленно, – прошипел он. 

Алан упрямо сжал губы. 

В образовавшееся между ними пространство скользнул слуга с подносом, и Алан, вызывающе глядя на графа, подхватил с него бокал, всей душой надеясь, что это сок. Пить он не умел, даже от бокала домашнего вина у него начинало шуметь в голове. Увы, это оказалось игристое белое. Но Алан не собирался отступать. Этот домашний деспот должен понять, что он не станет маленькой скромной куколкой, во всем подчиняющейся старшему супругу!

Мимо проходил какой-то боров, и Алан отступил в сторону, чтобы его не толкнули. Затем увернулся от целеустремленно пробивающейся куда-то парочки, обогнул компанию, увлеченно обсуждавшую политику… и понял, что потерялся. 

Смех да и только!

Алан привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь увидеть Ригора, но не смог его найти в этой толпе. Попытался пройти туда, где, как ему казалось, он оставил графа, но через десяток шагов уперся в стол с композицией из льда и фруктов. 

Сладкий аромат напомнил, что он не ужинал, и Алан, пытаясь заглушить чувство голода, отпил из бокала. 

– А это, кажется, молодой лорд Даннем? – сказал кто-то за его спиной. 

Алан обернулся, решив, что речь идет о Ригоре, но оказалось, что говорят о нем. 

Говорящий протянул руку, беззастенчиво сорвал виноградинку с украшавшей скульптуру грозди и отправил ее в рот. 

– Я могу составить вам компанию?

– Я… Я жду своего супруга… – неуверенно сказал Алан.

– Ни в коем случае не намерен помешать вам его ждать, – осклабился незнакомец. – Но позволите ли вы просто постоять рядом, делая вид, что мы с вами заняты серьезным разговором? Моего общества жаждет несколько невыносимо скучных собеседников, не будьте бесчеловечны!

Алан против воли усмехнулся. 

– Вы догадались, о ком я говорю? – мужчина комично поиграл бровями.

– Простите, – Алан замялся. – На самом деле, я… никого здесь не знаю.

Даже сам мужчина не представился, а Алан не знал, как его спросить. 

– Неправда, – строго сказал незнакомец. – Разве вас не представили хозяину дома?

– Его Светлости? 

– Вот-вот. А еще нельзя сказать, что вы не знаете собственного супруга.

Помрачнев, Алан снова припал к бокалу, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего. 

– Я вас чем-то обидел? – мужчина заглянул ему в лицо. – Покорнейше прошу прощения.

– Нет-нет, все в порядке, – Алан снова начал озираться, вспомнив, что ему нужно найти Ригора. Хорошо бы уехать отсюда, может быть дома, после хорошего ужина и прохладной ванны ему станет получше. А потом они поговорят о том, что графу не следует диктовать то, как Алану следует выглядеть, иначе...

– Конечно, я понял, о чем вы. Вашему супругу не стоило бы вас вот так бросать, – неодобрительно сказал мужчина. – Хм-м-м… Что, если я предложу вам прогуляться к столику с закусками? Думаю, вы еще не успели поужинать.

– Благодарю, но… нет. Я… Я, наверное, должен пойти к мобилю и подождать его там, – решился Алан. 

Это игристое вино действовало странно. Он не чувствовал себя пьяным, вовсе нет. Ему было бы совсем хорошо – во всем теле поселилась приятная легкость, в голове – безмыслие, но в зале стало жарко, как в печке, у Алана даже губы пересохли. На улице, наверное, будет гораздо лучше. 

Алан приткнул бокал на ближайший поднос и попытался определить, в какую сторону выход. 

– Хозяин может обидеться, если кто-то из гостей покинет прием в самом начале, – тихо предупредил незнакомец. 

Алан застыл, испуганно глядя на мужчину.

– Правда? Но Ригор… Его Сиятельство обещал, что мы ненадолго.

– Если вы хотите улизнуть, это делается не так, – пояснил мужчина. – Нужно выйти в сад, а уже оттуда пройти на стоянку. Выйти через парадный вход означает, что прием пришелся сильно не по душе.

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Алан. Надо же… Он мог обидеть хозяина, и даже заявить, что вечер ему не понравился, совершенно не желая того. – А вы не подскажете, в какую сторону…

Его собеседник негромко и совершенно необидно засмеялся.

– И правда, тут же можно заплутать! Давайте, я вас проведу, хорошо? Заодно выиграю себе еще полчаса свободы.

Он галантно предложил Алану руку, и тот, поколебавшись, принял ее. Не хватало потеряться второй раз – толпа так и бурлила.

Они довольно быстро выбрались к распахнутым створкам стеклянных дверей, выходивших в парк, и Алан вздохнул полной грудью. Да, снаружи будет лучше, чем в душном зале.

На черной траве лежали стрельчатые арки золотого света, до половины заполненные колышущимися тенями. Отцепившись от локтя своего провожатого, Алан отошел подальше – от этого мельтешения под ногами ему чуть не сделалось дурно. 

– Может, присядем? – мужчина указал на невысокую скамеечку, с трех сторон окруженную невысокими, красиво подстриженными кустами. 

Наверное стоило немного перевести дух. Алан опустился на прохладный мрамор, с наслаждением прижимая горячие ладони к камню, и прикрыл глаза.

– Возьмите, – мягко сказал незнакомец. Алан приоткрыл один глаз и увидел перед собой бокал с темной жидкостью. И где только взял? – Держите. Я заметил, что вы хотите пить.

– Благодарю… 

Алан нерешительно взял бокал и принюхался к напитку. Конечно, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят…

– Это вино. Совсем слабенькое, вот попробуйте. 

Жажда пересилила. Алан макнул губы – да, слабенькое, кисленькое, очень освежающее – и залпом выпил полбокала. Стало немного легче, щеки перестали гореть. Алан провел прохладными пальцами по лбу и улыбнулся сам себе. Что за деревенщина, право слово… Стало дурно из-за слишком шикарного приема!

– Лорд Даннем – счастливый человек, – внезапно проговорил мужчина.

– Лорд Даннем был бы счастлив держать меня на поводке, – мрачно заметил Алан.

Его собеседник придвинулся ближе и вытянул шею, словно хотел поведать какой-то секрет. И Алан попался на эту уловку. Его приобняли за плечи. Влажные губы незнакомца задели висок.

– Да, на его месте, я бы ни на шаг вас от себя не отпускал, милый лорд.

Теплые пальцы пробежали по его щеке, очерчивая овал лица, затем приподняли подбородок. 

– Я почему-то уверен, что вы не позволите ему все решать за вас, – прошептал мужчина, щекоча его ухо горячим дыханием. – Вы слишком любите свободу, не так ли? Надо же, магический брак… – пробормотал он, потянувшись к губам Алана. 

Алан отпрянул, чуть не свалившись со скамейки в колючие кусты, затем вскочил. 

– Вы… Вы… Позволяете себе лишнее! – гневно сказал он.

– Я – что? – мужчина издал короткий смешок. – Это этикет, если хотите, – заявил он, опираясь на скамью и поглядывая на Алана снизу вверх. – Как в случае с парадным входом. Нет лучшего способа показать мужу, что вы недовольны ограничениями, чем уединиться с кем-нибудь. К тому же, вы слишком остро реагируете. Пара поцелуев еще никому не вредили.

Алан отступил на шаг и открыл рот, но заговорил не он – кто-то в его голове, кто-то злой и пьяный. 

– Засуньте свой этикет себе в задницу!

Этот кто-то также выплеснул на развалившегося на скамье негодяя остатки вина, развернулся и увел Алана обратно в зал. 

Ступив на паркет, Алан чуть за голову не схватился – о, ужас, что он натворил! Нужно срочно найти Ригора! Рассказать ему обо всем, что произошло! 

То, что казалось нормальным пять минут назад, внезапно приобрело совсем иной вид. Он стоял и разговаривал с незнакомцем, потом вышел с ним в парк… А там вообще вел себя, как… Нет, он даже не мог подобрать слов!

Заметив в толпе смутно знакомое лицо – кажется, этот мужчина стоял рядом с герцогом, когда их представляли, – Алан рванул за ним, лавируя между группками людей, и вылетел прямо на Ригора. Граф стоял к нему боком, внимательно слушая какого-то толстячка, но Алан даже с такого расстояния ощутил его раздражение. Будь у графа хвост, он бы хлестал им себя по бокам. 

Собеседник графа отвлекся на миг, поприветствовать проходящего мимо знакомого, и Ригор поднял голову, окидывая взглядом зал. Искал его? Алан выдохнул и ступил вперед – будь что будет. Он заслужил наказание.

Впрочем, когда глаза графа остановились на нем, в них показалось лишь облегчение. И Алан, уже не глядя на строго сжатые губы, подошел и вцепился в протянутую ему ладонь. Граф крепко обнял его за плечи, словно боялся, что он снова сбежит. 

– А вот и мой супруг, – сказал он.

Дальнейшее Алан не расслышал. Стоило ему оказаться в знакомом кольце рук, как все вокруг словно перестало существовать. 

Он заволновался только на парадной лестнице, гулко отзывавшейся под их сдвоенными шагами. 

– А это не будет считаться неуважением к Их Светлости? – прошептал он в священном ужасе.

– Глупости, – отмахнулся Ригор. – Я предупредил Шо, что мы уходим.

Алан со вздохом вцепился в локоть графа, прижимаясь щекой к колючей ткани. 

Он знал, что это ненадолго. 

Даже путаясь и запинаясь, он выложил всю историю еще до того, как они прошли центральную аллею.

– Ты сделал что? – сказал граф, останавливаясь под деревом. 

– Н-ничего, – проговорил Алан, почему-то не чувствуя своих губ. – То есть… Нет, я, кажется, сказал что-то очень плохое, а потом облил его вином… Я понимаю, так нельзя… Но я не знал! Меня не предупредили, что делать, если…

Звучало, как отговорки, потому он виновато умолк. 

– И ты не стал с ним целоваться? – каким-то странным тоном уточнил граф.

Алан помотал головой.

– Почему?

– Я… Я не хотел, наверное, – пролепетал он. 

– Почему? – повторил Ригор. 

– Н-не знаю, – простонал Алан, пытаясь вырваться. Он отчего-то не мог перестать отвечать на эти глупые вопросы, словно близость графа околдовывала его, лишая воли. – Не хотел с ним…

– А с кем хотел? – тихо спросил граф, перехватывая обе его руки и притягивая ближе к себе.

Алан зажмурился и закусил губу.

– С кем? – горячий шепот, коснувшийся шеи, заставил его затрепетать. 

Ловушка смыкалась вокруг него, а он не мог пошевелиться.

– С тобой, наверное, – еле слышно прошептал он, пытаясь оставить себе хоть маленькую лазейку. – Немножко…

Горячие сухие губы коснулись его щеки, Алан последний раз дернулся – и затих, прижатый к сильному телу. Не вырваться, не сбежать. Поздно.


	3. Chapter 3

В последней попытке спастись Алан зажмурился, отчаянно желая нырнуть в темноту, потерять сознание, исчезнуть. Ригор не позволял. Легко, словно играючи, удерживал в плену – рука на затылке, рука на спине, губы на беззащитном горле. Будто бы его добыча может вырваться, если захочет… 

Когда Ригор наконец коснулся его губ, Алан дернулся, стукнувшись зубами о чужие зубы, протестующее застонал, вцепился в плечи графа, царапая ногтями ткань костюма. Но в поцелуе было больше ласки, чем напора. А как сопротивляться, если нет нападения? Как вырываться, если так целуют… 

– Впредь слушайся меня, прошу, – сказал граф, отпустив Алана прежде, чем он сам вспомнил, что нужно еще и дышать. – Ты не такой, как... Ты не знаешь… 

Ригор умолк, и Алан захлопал глазами, медленно приходя в себя. Эти поцелуи не имели ничего общего с экспериментами с мальчишками в колледже. Совершенно ни-че-го! Как это возможно?

Стоп… Он не ослышался? Граф намекал на его происхождение? 

– Я не хочу, чтобы тебя принимали за соблазнителя, а меня – за жертву. 

Алан задохнулся. 

– Что? Но это неправда! Я вообще не хотел за тебя выходить! 

С лица графа пропало какое-либо выражение, словно кнопку нажали. 

– Верно, – бросил он. 

Алан чуть не стукнул себя по голове. Вино заставляло его говорить ужасные вещи. Нет, он просто идиот! 

Он ужасно хотел объяснить Ригору, что хотел сказать совсем другое, но потом решил, что и так достаточно наговорил. Лучше это сделать на трезвую голову. По-взрослому, рассудительно, так, чтобы отец мог им гордиться.

Единственный минус плана заключался в том, что Алану невыносимо хотелось оказаться в крепких объятиях, почувствовать, как его сжимают сильно-сильно, словно никогда не отпустят от себя. А из-за глупой ссоры он не мог даже надеяться, что его потреплют по голове.

Так и случилось. По возвращению домой граф исчез прежде, чем Алан успел опомниться. Кажется, он так расстроился, что Уинтроп под руку отвел его в комнату. Справившись со шнурками на новых лакированных туфлях, которые так забавно отражали его лицо и окружающие предметы, Алан с грустью обвел взглядом свои покои – пустые, холодные, где его никто не приласкает, – и остановил свой взгляд на дворецком. 

– Помочь вам, милорд?

Алан сильнее стянул накрахмаленный воротничок рубашки и помотал головой. Ну уж нет! И Иэн, и Уинтроп постоянно рвались его разоблачать, но он держался стойко! 

– Я голоден, – вспомнил он. Уинтроп трепетно относился к его диете, так что он пожаловался: – Ужин пропустил, а там мне даже виноградинки не перепало…

К сожалению, у дворецкого имелась подмога. Звон колокольчика – и Иэн отправился на кухню за «легким ужином», а Алана подняли на ноги и повлекли к постели. 

– Я сам! – запротестовал он, скидывая на пол сюртук и развязывая шейный платок. – С трех лет, знаете ли, справлялся!

Обычно, переодеваясь, Алан прятался за ширму, но сегодня решил, что и так сойдет. Сбросив брюки, он натянул легкие пижамные штаны и побарабанил себя по ребрам.

– Живот к спине присох, – он засмеялся и поднял руки. – Вот, смотрите…

– Рубашку, милорд? 

Алан отмахнулся. 

– Жарко…

Уинтроп подозрительно затих. Алан проследил за его взглядом – и замер, цепляясь за столбик кровати. В дверях стоял граф. И ему совершенно не было весело.

– Идемте спать, милорд, – сказал Уинтроп, кладя руку ему на плечо. – Вашему супругу следовало лучше о вас заботиться, – негромко продолжил он, помогая Алану забраться в постель. – Предложить вам поесть перед тем, как пить вино. Держать вас подальше от тех, кто может захотеть вам навредить. Беречь. 

Алан шмыгнул носом, когда уверенные руки подоткнули его одеяло. Так когда-то делал отец… Теперь его больше нет, совсем. Алан остался сам, один на всем белом свете. Он еще раз хлюпнул носом и отвернулся к стене. Слава небесам, Уинтроп все понял, выключил свет, оставив лишь маленький ночник в виде ангела, и ушел. Когда удалился граф, Алану не было никакого дела.

Увы, утром ничего не исправилось само собой. И хотя у Алана ничего не болело, оно было ужасным. Алан сгорал от стыда. И так злился на себя! Взрослый? Он наделал столько глупостей, что его следовало отшлепать за отвратительное поведение. 

А граф…

Тоненький мостик между ними рухнул от одного удара, и они вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Только теперь Алан испытывал вовсе не облегчение от того, что Ардинг держит его на расстоянии. 

Но он не знал, что делать. Если бы Ригор сердился, Алан мог бы вызвать его на откровенный разговор и объясниться. Он был даже готов признать, что граф ему небезразличен, хотя и слабо представлял как это выразить. Сказать, что его не устраивает договор, и он хотел бы супружеских отношений? Курам на смех…

Пока Алан раздумывал, а может, тянул с беседой по душам, граф усиленно делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Алан думал иногда, что если он начнет извиняться, Ригор сделает удивленный вид и скажет, что все в полном порядке. И ведь хорошее отношение к нему никуда не делось, граф все так же интересовался его успехами, дарил подарки, разве что перестал касаться. Но Алана беспокоило не то, что его больше не треплют по волосам и не берут за руку. Исчезло что-то неуловимое. Алан даже не успел подобрать ему название.

Уинтроп тоже почувствовал разлад между Аланом и своим хозяином, потому что количество укоризненных взглядов, которые он бросал на них попеременно, превышало все допустимые пределы.

Ответ пришел к Алану внезапно – посреди урока литературы. Обсуждение затронуло вопрос отцов и детей, он попытался сдержать эмоции, переключиться – и тут понял, ясно и четко.

Граф волновался за него.

Не из-за него, не за то, что подумают его друзья. Он переживал, что Алана начнут обсуждать. Осуждать. Вспомнилось и мерзкое словечко «мезальянс». Что ни говори, Алан был плохой партией. Только через уважение он мог добиться, чтобы его воспринимали как равного… а не как мальчишку, которого можно потискать в саду. 

За ужином Алан набирался смелости поговорить с графом, но потом решил, что не следует начинать разговор там, где есть много хрупких предметов. На всякий случай. Холодность Ардинга скрывала очень даже горячий нрав, он уже в этом убедился. После трапезы граф любил возвращался в кабинет, так что Алан побоялся его беспокоить. Затем он зачитался у себя в комнате… И только поздно вечером понял, что делает. Чем дольше откладывать, тем труднее мириться, а они находились в состоянии «после ссоры» почти две недели! Захлопнув книгу, Алан поднялся, провел рукой по волосам и направился к графу. 

Уже постучав в дверь комнаты Ригора, он подумал, что тот уже мог лечь спать. Но пока метался между желанием сбежать и войти и разбудить своего супруга – этим правом он обладал, как ни крути, – за дверью послышались шаги.

– Алан, – мрачно сказал Ардинг. 

Его рубашка, как и в прошлый раз, была расстегнута сверху донизу, открывая мускулистую грудь. Только в прошлый раз Алан не мог на это смотреть, пылая ушами, а сейчас – оказался неспособен поднять взгляд выше. Как же оно наощупь? 

Алан прерывисто вздохнул. 

– Я… Я хотел с тобой поговорить, – он зажмурился, но не натыкаться же на углы и мебель. – Можно я войду?

Кто это сказал – тот Алан, который хотел извиниться, или тот, который хотел прижаться?

Ригор сделал приглашающий жест рукой, отступая с порога.

– Прости меня! – быстро выпалил Алан, пока совсем не забыл, зачем пришел, и нырнул в дверь. – Я ужасно вел себя на том званом вечере… и потом тоже… И если ты думаешь, что я на тебя дулся, это не так! Я хотел извиниться, правда.

Граф вздохнул за его спиной.

– Нет. Это я был неправ. Я должен был тебе все объяснить. Дело не в твоем положении… нет, дело в нем, отчасти. В том, что ты не знаешь многого о таких, как я. 

Алан, плутая мыслями между убранством покоев (почему-то более скромных, чем у него, хотя и еще более просторных) и сказанным, повернулся, заглядывая Ардингу в лицо.

Ригор обошел его, подхватил бокал со столика и сделал большой глоток. 

– Аристократия имеет мало общего с принцами из сказок. Это один большой гадюшник. 

Алан едва не переспросил. Слышать такое из уст графа было весьма странно.

– Чтобы тебя не покусали, нужно многое знать и многое учитывать. А я… бросил тебя на съедение. 

– Вовсе нет! Я сам…

– Я должен был тебе все объяснить. Ты не знаешь этих людей. Не знаешь, на что они способны. Особенно если они видят что-то столь красивое…

Ригор протянул руку. Один Алан дрогнул, второй остался на месте и едва не умер от одного ощущения твердой горячей ладони на своей щеке и шее. 

– Я не… – во рту пересохло, и голос походил на шуршание бумаги.

Неужели самое дикое предположение оказалось самым верным?

– Да. Да. Да.

Стоило Ригору коснуться его губ, у Алана подломились ноги. Он тут же был прижат к горячей груди, даже успел немного поводить рукой по пластинам мышц, шалея от безнаказанности, пока поцелуй не углубился. Тогда уж забыл обо всем.

Так много ощущений. Даже в мыслях он не мог перечислить их все. Сила и страсть. Жар и натиск. Касания рук и губ – быстрые, ненасытные, но не суетливые. Горячие, очень горячие, наполнявшие тело словно пар. В голове шумело, зрение заволокло белой дымкой, собственное дыхание обжигало губы. Ткань казалась лишней, раздражала кожу, врезалась в шею, в подмышки. Пуговицы сорочки впивались в грудь и живот. Алан застонал, затем еще раз, не поверив, что глухой жалобный звук исходил из его горла. Он не хотел останавливаться, не хотел даже на миг оторвать ладони от чужой гладкой кожи – что, если не удастся коснуться вновь? Что, если граф опять станет холоден и недосягаем? Невыносимая мысль. Алан вцепился сильнее, зажмурился, уговаривая себя, что Ригор его хочет, ведь целует же… 

Тот выбрал именно этот момент чтобы отстраниться. Уткнулся лицом в волосы Алана, все еще стискивая в объятиях, запрокидывая назад, лишая точки опоры. 

– Нам нельзя, – услышал Алан. – Нельзя…

Скользя ступнями по полу, он вцепился в широкие плечи. Мышцы ныли, казалось, спина вот-вот переломится, как ивовый прутик. Если его отпустят – оттолкнут – он упадет и больше не поднимется. 

На глазах выступили слезы. Зачем так мучить? 

Ригор заглянул ему в лицо, провел сухой горячей ладонью по лицу. Алан не знал, что говорить и что делать, потому поджал ноги. Это сработало. Граф пошатнулся, теряя равновесие, но все же сделал несколько быстрых шагов, и упали они на кровать. Облегчение было невероятным. Сжав коленями твердые бедра, Алан торопливо закинул руки на шею Ригора, сплетая пальцы в замок. 

– Все можно, все, – прошептал Алан в приоткрытые губы, пахнущие вином. 

В колледже он вовсе не жил монашком. Но по сравнению с Ардингом, целоваться не умел, и не был вполовину так же уверен в том, что делает. Впрочем, через мгновение граф перехватил инициативу, позабыв о всякой ерунде, и Алан нырнул в теплую истому. О сомнениях графа он позабыл мгновенно. Да и как помнить? Руки Ригора смяли ткань, пробрались под сорочку, расстегнули пояс брюк… Алан застонал, запрокидывая голову, затем уткнулся в сильное плечо, и неожиданно для себя – укусил. Ригор ахнул и засмеялся. Это было неправильно? Глупо? Граф сам виноват: не стоило изводить ласками, дразнить, пробуждать все эти чувства. И нужно было научить, показать что и как, прежде чем… 

Алан прижался к мускулистой груди, потираясь о поставленное между своих разведенных ног колено и просительно постанывая. 

– Ты сведешь меня с ума, – укоризненно заявил Ригор, тяжело и хрипло дыша. Алан схватил лежащую на животе ладонь и потянул ниже, туда, где граф еще не касался. Может, ждал просьбы? Алан не мог выдавить и слова. Лишь стонать и кусаться, хотя лицо горело от стыда. Наверное, он походил на обезумевшего зверька. Подумалось, что граф посмеется над ним, когда все закончится, и будет еще долго подшучивать… Однако прекратить он был не в силах.

Ладонь Ригора накрыла его пах. Алан прикусил губу, заерзал, отчаянно желая движения. Но первое оказалось последним. Болезненно-сладкий спазм прошил тело, Алан вскрикнул и обмяк, чувствуя как по животу растекается влага. Все закончилось, хотя он всей душой желал большего. Другого. Всего того, что мог бы дать ему супруг, если бы он не оказался таким неумелым, неопытным, несдержанным. Хотел по-взрослому, а это – одно баловство. Они иногда шалили так в спальне с другими мальчишками. Правда, утолив любопытство, Алан понял, что не чувствует непреодолимого желания быть с кем-то, а физическая разрядка оставалась не менее приятной в компании одних лишь собственных фантазий. Жалких и блеклых, как оказалось. Тогда он и понятия не имел как это – желать другого человека.

В носу защипало, но и недовольство собой, и беспокойство поразительно быстро увяли. Он был просто неспособен сейчас переживать. В нем осталось только одно желание: чтобы Ригор не разомкнул объятия и не оставил его. 

Ардинг поцеловал его в висок, в волосы, и попробовал приподняться на локтях. Тяжесть его тела уже не так нравилась Алану, но прижиматься было физической потребностью, и он не отпустил. Граф перекатился на бок и попробовал снять с себя его руки. Потеревшись щекой об искусанное, еще влажное от слюны плечо супруга, Алан потянулся к поясу его брюк. Одной рукой разобраться с застежкой было трудно, Ригор ерзал, выворачивался, возможно, не желая терпеть его жалкие попытки подарить удовольствие. Но когда он добрался до кожи – сдался. 

Алан погладил напряженную плоть кончиками пальцев, затем прервался, чтобы облизнуть ладонь, и обхватил, стараясь действовать и сильно, и бережно. 

– Пресветлые небеса, – выдохнул Ригор. – Где ты этому научился, ребено-о-ок…

Алан куснул его снова, сознательно, в отместку. Ребенок? Вовсе нет, он взрослый и даже состоит в браке. С графом. Но он не стал отвлекаться на болтовню, сосредоточившись на грохоте чужого сердца, звуке срывающегося дыхания, непроизвольной дрожи сильного тела. Это опьяняло. А пьяному море по колено. Осмелев, он сполз чуть ниже, накрыл губами затвердевший сосок, жалея, что не знает ласк изысканнее. Ригор что-то неразборчиво простонал, его мышцы напряглись, и на Алана брызнули теплые капли. Воровато вытерев руку и живот краем покрывала, он прижался теснее, и с удовлетворенным вздохом прикрыл глаза. 

Как он и надеялся, спящего и безответного, его из кровати не выгнали. 

Утро началось волшебно. Медленно вынырнув из тотчас забывшегося, но несомненно приятного сна, Алан обнаружил себя лежащим на мерно вздымающейся груди. Спальня была залита золотым солнечным светом, а еще отчего-то наполнена чудесным ароматом кофе. Но стоило Алану шевельнуться, расслабленно приобнявшая его рука Ригора, сжала его плечи. 

Алан улыбнулся, пряча нос в неизвестно откуда взявшееся пуховое одеяло, в которое был заботливо укутан. Сначала отталкивал, а теперь отпускать не хочет? 

Миг легкого злорадства уступил место иным чувствам. Алана переполняла нежность, и так хотелось поделиться с человеком, который стал ее источником. 

– Доброе утро, – прошептал Алан, целуя твердую ключицу. 

Ригор вздохнул глубже, погладил его по спине.

– Доброе. 

Алан нашел место вчерашнего укуса и попытался загладить свою вину еще одним поцелуем. Хотя видеть отпечатки собственных зубов на коже супруга оказалось слишком здорово, чтобы проклюнулась вина. 

По всем признакам они здорово проспали, но граф вставать не спешил и он тоже решил понежиться в постели. Впрочем, довольно скоро Алана начали занимать два вопроса: насколько ужасно он выглядит с утра, с нечесаными волосами и нечищеными зубами, и не мерещится ли ему запах снеди. Они были взаимосвязаны: желудок буквально сводило от голода, и Алан раздумывал, прилично ли подняться и воспользоваться ванной комнатой, чтобы привести себя в порядок и наконец позавтракать, или стоит закопаться в одеяло и ждать, пока супруг не уйдет сам, и только тогда являть себя миру. 

Как будто этих проблем было недостаточно, в поле зрения возник Уинтроп. 

Алан почти привык, что слуги заходят в покои утром и видят его в кровати, но не в постели же с Ригором! Алан сполз ниже, уже совершенно не радуясь тому, что остался на ночь.

– Его Сиятельство желает еще что-нибудь? – дворецкий подозрительно светился.

Его Сиятельство не желал. Отослал Уинтропа прочь, чмокнул Алана в макушку, и выбрался из постели, положив конец и вновь проснувшемуся смущению, и мукам выбора. 

Представшая перед Аланом картина дорогого стоила. Он даже сел, кутаясь в одеяло. Граф всегда выглядел недосягаемо идеально, казалось, что и его пижама сохраняет строгие наутюженные стрелки. Но вот он был, со следом от подушки на щеке, в мятой рубашке, которой бы только магия вернула первоначальный вид, запинающийся о предметы на пути к маленькому столику, где сервировали завтрак. Алан мог наблюдать, как он зевает, трет глаза, привычным движением проводит рукой по щеке и подбородку, раздумывая о бритье. 

И совершенство утратило смысл. 

Алан подтянул одну ногу к груди и поставил подбородок на согнутое колено, наслаждаясь видом супруга – такого сонного, домашнего, близкого. Внутри растекалось тепло, а еще самую чуточку щипало в носу. 

Ригор взял со стола стакан, наполненный темной жидкостью, и опустошил его в несколько гигантских глотков. Постоял немного, глядя в окно и ероша короткие волосы, и повернулся к постели. 

– Я сейчас пойду к себе, – пробормотал Алан из своего кокона. Хотя Ригор своим примером демонстрировал, что стесняться не стоит, он все-таки не надеялся, что тоже неплохо выглядит. Особенно когда граф потянул с плеч рубашку, обнажая мускулистый торс. Алан мог бы похвастаться только гусиной кожей, потому дождался, пока дверь в туалетную комнату не закроется, и только потом спустил босые ноги. Застегнув брюки и немного приведя в порядок рубашку – кроме всего прочего на ней отсутствовали некоторые пуговицы, и он заранее переживал то, как станет просить Уинтропа поискать их на полу у кровати – Алан зашарил взглядом в поисках остальных частей своего гардероба. Сначала он обнаружил домашние туфли – те чинно стояли у кушетки, а затем понял, что на подушках лежит его халат с монограммой на кармане. Алан опустился рядом, проводя пальцами по вышитым шелком гладким буквам. О нем позаботились. Неважно, граф или Уинтроп, который на него работал, но кто-то думал о том, что понадобится Алану. 

Шмыгнув носом, он завернулся в теплую ткань, сунул ноги в туфли и сбежал к себе. 

Граф собирался побриться, это давало фору.

Правда она была бездарно потеряна после душа – у зеркала. Пока Ригор скоблил щетину, Алан исследовал последствия поцелуев с ее обладателем. Верхняя губа покраснела и припухла особенно заметно, выдавая его с головой. 

Ощупав болезненно чувствительную кожу, Алан встрепенулся. Полочки у мраморной раковины были заставлены различными склянками, и он провел немало времени, пытаясь разобраться в предназначении и способе применения всех этих средств. В итоге, во избежание промахов, он пользовался лишь увлажняющей эмульсией для кожи – она слабо пахла его любимыми лилиями. 

К сожалению, ни на одной этикетке не значилось «Для скрытия следов жарких, страстных, совершенно безумных поцелуев». Но он нашел маленькую баночку с бальзамом для губ. Само слово «бальзам» навевало мысли о лечебном эффекте, и, успокоившись на этом, Алан принялся сушить волосы. 

Выйдя из ванной комнаты, Ригор, похоже, удивился, обнаружив его в своих покоях, чинно сидящим в плетеном кресле у окна. Думал, что тот сбежит? Не тут-то было! 

Алан выпрямился, сжимая в руках чашку с кофе.

– Уинтроп сервировал на двоих.

Граф подошел, молча опустился напротив. Алан с замиранием сердца ждал ответа, и дождался. 

– Мне очень приятно, что ты присоединился, – сказал Ригор, взяв с тарелки дольку яблока. 

Алан улыбнулся, думая о том, что его привлекает идея завтракать здесь, за маленьким столиком у окна, а не внизу, в огромной столовой, в нескольких ярдах друг от друга. Или у него – в его покоях тоже имелся столик и кресла, в одном из которых он задремал по приезду сюда…

И молчать он не собирался.

– Сегодня прекрасная погода, – светским тоном начал Алан, жмурясь от солнца.

– Думаю, нам нужно сократить наши уроки верховой езды, – отозвался Ригор. 

Алан удивленно вскинулся. Чем он заслужил подобную немилость? 

– Ты уже неплохо сидишь в седле, и я подумал, что тебе необходимо потратить время на обучение вождению.

– Обучение чему? – переспросил Алан, не веря своим ушам.

– Как водить мобиль. У меня не слишком обширный парк, но мы подберем тебе…

Посуда на столе угрожающе задребезжала от сильного толчка. Алан не дал супругу договорить, с воплем кинувшись ему на шею. 

– Ладно, ладно, – засмеялся Ригор. – Ну что ты, в самом деле…

В его голосе не слышалось упрека.

Остаток завтрака прошел в живейшем обсуждении моделей и особенностей их конструкции. 

Если бы взгляд графа то и дело не останавливался на его рте, настроение Алана было бы самым солнечным. Раздражение не удалось ни излечить чудодейственным бальзамом, ни скрыть – то, что Алан принимался нервно покусывать губу, только усугубляло ситуацию. 

Но неужели так уродливо?

Ответ он получил после трапезы. Граф взял его за подбородок, вглядываясь пристальнее. Алан прикрыл глаза, чтобы не увидеть отвращения на его лице. 

– Это что, краска? – Ригор провел большим пальцем по нижней губе. Алан мотнул головой, вырываясь, но его с легкостью удержали. Поцелуй был глубоким и нежным. Губы отозвались легкой болью, почти приятной теперь, но он все же тихо застонал. 

– Это выше человеческих сил, смотреть на тебя и не касаться, – прошептал Ригор, и тепло, которое Алан ощущал внутри, поднялось жаркой волной. – Запрети мне. Запрети, немедленно.

Положив руки на широкие плечи, Алан притянул супруга к себе, отстраненно подумав, что губы, похоже, не заживут никогда. Но это была малая цена за такие поцелуи.


	4. Chapter 4

В том, что он находился в покоях супруга, не было ничего предосудительного. По крайней мере, он убеждал себя в этом. 

Алан потер холодные пальцы и сунул руки в карманы легкого атласного халата, напоминая себе, что хотел устроить небольшой сюрприз. Когда Ригор придет, он будет рад… Наверное. У него ведь не может быть других планов, верно?

Алан и не подозревал, что наличие раздельных покоев может быть таким неудобным. Раньше это казалось ему превосходной идеей. Теперь – полнейшей неразберихой. Одни вопросы, начиная с того, должен ли он просить разрешения прийти, и заканчивая тем, может ли он пользоваться туалетной комнатой супруга, или это считается невежливым. 

Алан опустился на краешек кровати, но долго не высидел. Что, если на этот счет существуют какие-то неписанные правила? Он не требует исполнения супружеского долга, вообще ничего не требует. Если Ригор не хочет… 

Покружив по комнате, Алан опустился в кресло. Вот так. Он пришел пожелать спокойной ночи. А там можно посмотреть, куда это приведет. 

Вытянув ноги, Алан расправил складки и снова заволновался. Он битый час крутился перед зеркалом, выбирая домашний наряд покрасивее, остановившись в итоге на красивой шелковой пижаме и халате в тон. Может, стоит переодеться? Выбор одежды выдавал его первоначальные намерения. 

Что подумает супруг? 

Однако, уходить к себе было чревато. Ригор вернется, и стоять Алану у него на пороге надоедливым просителем. Даже если граф сделает все возможное, чтобы Алан чувствовал себя увереннее, все равно он будет ощущать неловкость. 

Ожидание оказалось долгим. Он успел побродить по комнате, рассматривая картины – несколько старинных, темных, довольно меланхоличных пейзажей и корешки книг на столике – сплошь специальная литература по заклинаниям, даже названия были сложными. 

– Ле-ве-раж, – прошептал Алан, запоминая общее слово на всех переплетах. Стоит посмотреть в библиотеке, чтобы понимать, о чем речь. Нужно интересоваться делами своей второй половины, верно? 

В комнате царил идеальный порядок, потому больше ничего интересного Алан не нашел, не заглядывать же в ящики. 

Побродив по комнате, Алан вернулся в кресло. Развернув его немного, он устроился поудобней, и бросил взгляд в зеркало. Скрестил ноги, чтобы складки легли красивее, перебросил косу через плечо, закусил губу. Вышло смешно. Фыркнув, Алан залез с ногами в кресло, машинально поглаживая гладкую атласную ткань, такую приятную на ощупь. Но наверное, слишком вульгарно надевать халат на голое тело. Ригор не одобрил бы такое. Не аристократично… 

Свернувшись в кресле, Алан положил голову на подлокотник и прикрыл глаза. 

Какой супруг нужен Ригору? 

Ну, не такой легкомысленный, это точно, признал он. У него голова забита всякой чепухой. Мелькнет стоящая мысль – и снова ветер гуляет. Даже посреди занятий думается о поцелуях. А графу нужен кто-то понимающий, кто-то умный и серьезный. Потому он и отправляет Алана учиться в лучший университет страны. Надеется, что там из него сделают подходящую партию. 

Стиснув губы, Алан пообещал себе, что будет заниматься лучше всех, чтобы граф им гордился. Тогда он наверное будет допущен в неприступный кабинет, который охраняет Хэйз, и – предел мечтаний – станет помогать супругу в его таинственных делах, отнимающих так много времени. 

Прежде Алан слышал только как аристократы прожигают жизнь, сорят деньгами, заводят любовников. О работе никто не заикался. Что же Ригор делал? Уинтроп отделывался загадочными фразами вроде «управление поместьем», но Алану порой казалось, что слуги в этом доме работают куда меньше. Вот сегодня, к примеру, граф совершенно не торопился в свою постель… 

В коридоре послышались шаги, но веки стали совсем тяжелыми, потому Алан решил, что не станет подниматься. Все равно покои такие большие, что он успеет принять вертикальное положение до того, как Ригор доберется до лоджии и обнаружит незваного гостя.

Проснулся он в воздухе, в крепких объятиях, окутанный столь знакомым теплом, что даже не стал открывать глаз. 

– М-м-м… Можно я с тобой… – прошептал он, утыкаясь носом в ткань, пропитанную знакомым ароматом одеколона, сильного, свежего и чудесно обрамляющего особенный запах, принадлежащий самому Ригору.

– Я думал, ты любишь спать в кресле, – отозвался супруг, давя смешок. 

Алан фыркнул. Оказавшись на мягкой кровати, он раскинул руки и потянулся всем телом, шевеля пальцами ног, а затем посмотрел из-под ресниц на нависшего над ним Ригора. 

Хотя в его голосе слышался смех, между бровей залегла морщинка. Протянув руку, Алан погладил ее большим пальцем.

– Почему ты тогда так рассердился? 

– Прости меня.

– Нет, – Алан мотнул головой, приподнимаясь на локте. – Не извиняйся. Я хочу тебя понимать. Чтобы не делать ничего такого, что тебя огорчает. 

Ригор помрачнел. 

– Расскажи мне, – попросил Алан.

Супруг вздохнул.

– Я решил, что ты боялся лечь в кровать в моем доме. Я ведь не знал о пропаже письма. Тебе нужно было бы знать его содержание прежде чем… 

Алан махнул рукой.

– Я злился, но не считал тебя бесчестным. Что же касается письма… Я знаю, что в нем. Догадываюсь, – поправился он, трогая удивленно приподнятую бровь. 

– Правда?

– Конечно, – Алан перевел взгляд на строгие, четко очерченные губы и машинально облизнулся. – Я ведь знаю своего отца… 

Попытка продолжить осмысленную беседу провалилась: Ригор стремительно наклонился, подхватывая его под затылок, и Алан с готовностью запрокинул голову. 

Опомнился он только когда уверенные пальцы ослабили узел пояса и халат пополз с плеч. Алан сам приподнялся на локтях, выдернул руки из рукавов и попытался расстегнуть рубашку, помогая Ригору. Кровь, пульсирующая в венах, казалась горячей и пряной, кожа горела. Губы полыхали. Но Алан искал не способ унять этот огонь – ему хотелось больше. Хотелось пойти до конца, хотя от волнения он едва справился с двумя маленькими пуговками из длинного ряда.

Подчинившись легкому нажатию ладоней, Алан откинулся обратно на подушки. Ригор положил руки на его талию и провел кончиками пальцев под полами рубашки.

– Можно?

Хотя Алан считал, что это и так ясно, он кивнул. Знать, то его ответ имеет значение, было не просто приятно. Алан почувствовал, что может доверять Ригору, полагаться на него. Улыбнувшись, он потянул супруга к себе. 

Кожи коснулся прохладный воздух – не прекращая целовать его лицо, Ригор стягивал пояс пижамных штанов вниз. Затем его рука скользнула между бедер. Алан развел колени, чувствуя как внизу живота все тяжелеет, наливается желанием. 

Он знал, что произойдет, узнал раньше, чем отец решился поговорить с ним на эту тему. Живя под одной крышей со ста восьмьюдесятью юношами невозможно долго оставаться непросвещенным. Хотя они смущались, скрывая смущение смехом и шутками. И больше говорили, чем делали, хотя иметь отношения не считалось постыдным. 

Лицо обдало жаром. Сейчас все то, о чем он слышал, случится с ним самим. Прикрыв глаза, он раскинул ноги и постарался дышать ровнее. Сердце едва не выскакивало из груди. Ригор еще решит, что он испугался.

Супруг просунул руки под его спину и с силой прижал к себе. Алан тихонько застонал, прижимаясь щекой к горячей груди. А потом захлебнулся воздухом, и дальше то и дело забывал дышать. Боли, к которой он готовился, так и не почувствовал, а вот остальных ощущений было слишком много, и все они смешивались, сплавлялись, соединялись в какое-то одно, названия которому он не знал. Оно набухало, как капля воды на ветке, колыхалось, готовясь пролиться, – и наконец сорвалось. Алан полетел вместе с ним, и упал на кровать. Воздух обдирал пересохшее горло, поясница ныла, внутри царила пустота, похожая на переливающийся мыльный пузырь. 

Шевелиться не хотелось, но Ригор почти сразу ласково затеребил его, заводил руками по влажному телу, и Алан будто очнулся.

– Как ты? Все хорошо?

Ответ нашелся сразу. Алан чувствовал себя восхитительно живым. Все вокруг ощущалось так ярко, сильно, остро. Он с наслаждением пошевелил руками, затем ногами. Мышцы немного тянуло. 

– Я кричал, – вспомнил он вдруг. – Прости. Я… Я не должен был?

Ригор тихо засмеялся, гладя его по лицу. 

Алан тут же бросил волноваться об этом – двери тяжелые, замок огромен, никто ничего не услышит, кроме них двоих. Гораздо важнее, что он весь взмок, а под ягодицами на простынях было влажное пятно. 

Идея раздельных спален стала понятнее. Выпроводив супруга к себе, можно без помех убрать последствия жаркой ночи, а теперь совершенно непонятно, как не сгореть со стыда… 

– Мне нужно… в ванную комнату, – промямлил Алан.

Граф поцеловал его в висок, спустил ноги с кровати и подал ему руку. Подняв глаза, Алан уткнулся взглядом в красные полосы на мускулистом предплечье. 

– Что это? – спросил Алан – и тут же прикусил язык. – О… Извини…

Ригор снова засмеялся. 

– Мои украшения, – сказал он. 

Алан покраснел, даже мочки ушей стали горячими. Граф был старше, опытнее, наверняка у него бывали более страстные и умелые любовники. Такие, которые не царапались и не орали, как бешеные коты. 

– Ты точно в порядке? – Ригор коснулся его лба, и Алан быстро закивал.

– Да. Да, все отлично. Мне очень понравилось, правда. Спасибо…

– Пожалуйста, – улыбнулся Ригор, поглаживая его по голове, как ребенка. 

К месту ли благодарность? Но Алан ощущал именно ее, и не привык скрывать свои чувства. Придвинувшись ближе, он приложил губы к припухшим следам от своих ногтей. 

– Спасибо, – повторил он. 

Ригор серьезно взглянул на него, наклонился ближе и приобнял. Некоторое время они сидели в тишине – мирной, теплой и не требующей слов. Алан слушал, как все спокойнее и спокойнее выстукивает в глубине твердой груди гулкое сердце, и думал, будто нет совершенно ничего такого, что он мог бы пожелать.

Затем Ригор вздохнул.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь? 

В целом, он не хотел – у него уже было все. Но тело… Алан посмотрел на столик у окна. Хотелось пить. И, пожалуй, он не отказался бы что-то съесть. После хорошей горячей ванны, конечно.

Поднявшись с кровати, Ригор взял его за руку и не отпускал. Потому в ванную комнату они отправились вместе. Алан подчинился с удовольствием – уходить к себе не хотелось, после таких нежностей дурацкий порядок с двумя отдельными спальнями снова начал раздражать. 

Правда, забравшись в мраморную чашу вместе с супругом, Алан испытал очередной приступ смущения. Слишком непривычно было смотреть на это красивое нагое тело. Схватив с полочки бутылку какого-то средства, он быстро налил его в воду и взбил душистую пену. Но попытка скрыться за ней провалилась. Ригор придвинулся ближе, касаясь его бедром и боком, откинулся на бортик и прикрыл глаза. Алан посидел, тихо водя ладонями по пушистым облачкам пены, а затем как-то случайно потрогал выглядывающее из воды колено. Ригор не пошевелился, даже не мигнул. Алан погладил его смелее, но захватывающие, пусть и смутные планы нарушило громогласное бурчание, отдавшееся эхом от стен.

– Ты голоден? – вскинулся супруг. – Возьми колокольчик, Уинторп примчится в мгновение ока. 

Нет, к такому Алан никак не мог привыкнуть. 

– Уже так поздно… Может, не стоит его беспокоить?

– Ты совершенно его покорил, он будет счастлив что-то сделать для тебя. К тому же, я тоже не прочь перекусить…

Алан покусал губу, потер подбородок. Хитрить он не умел. Но мог научиться.

– Он считает меня ребенком. И принесет что-то полезное. А я хочу… Не знаю. Может, мороженого. Давай тихонько прокрадемся на кухню и ограбим холодильный шкаф? 

Ригор медленно открыл глаза. Прищурился. Алан на миг испугался, что его отчитают за недостойные мысли, но супруг внезапно улыбнулся, озорно, как мальчишка. 

– Давненько я не делал ничего подобного…

 

– Сыр?

– Да, пожалуйста, – Алан уложил последний кусочек на многоэтажный сэндвич и украсил башенку листиком салата. – Готово.

Ригор без малейших колебаний взял с тарелки этот результат ночного кулинарного эксперимента и вонзил в него зубы. 

– Ну как? – поинтересовался Алан, ерзая на кухонном шкафчике. Он любил готовить такие сэндвичи себе и отцу, когда тот зарабатывался и забывал про ужин. Но тот, наверное и не замечал, что ел, когда бывал увлечен какой-то новой идеей. А сам Алан обладал не столь требовательным вкусом. Потому вердикта Ригора он ожидал с трепетом. 

– Мг-м-м... Просто прекрасно, – кивнул супруг, прожевав. – То, что надо. 

Алан заболтал ногами и откусил громадный кусок. Ерунда, конечно, но для него это кое-что значило. Пусть и ему бы никогда не пришлось готовить в доме, полном слуг.

– У тебя тут… ты чуть-чуть испачкался, – сказал он, несмело протягивая руку.

Ригор не отстранился, и Алан стер капельку острого соуса, а затем погладил гладко выбритую щеку. Улыбнувшись, супруг прижал его ладонь своей. Алан сглотнул. Теплое прикосновение рождало мысли, далекие от еды.

– Можно я останусь у тебя на всю ночь? – прошептал Алан, откладывая сэндвич. 

Ригор обнял его одной рукой, коснулся губами виска.

– Все, что хочешь.

Алан обнял его ногами, положил ладони на широкие плечи. Так целоваться было намного удобнее, хотя приходилось следить, чтобы ненароком не столкнуть разную кухонную утварь или тарелку с остатками сэндвичей. Алан старался, правда. Но поцелуи вскружили ему голову. Первой жертвой стала миска; испуганно дернувшись из-за оглушительного звона меди о плиты пола, он задел высокий стакан с водой и отправил его следом. 

– Пустяки, забудь, – Ригор отпихнул ногой осколки и потянул Алана к себе. Затуманенный взгляд, сбившееся дыхание… И это Алан делал с ним такое. 

В груди что-то дернулось, сжалось, а затем расширилось, распирая легкие. Алан прижался крепче, зарылся пальцами в жесткие черные волосы.

О том, что они устроили разгром на кухне и не прибрали за собой, Алан вспомнил только утром. Улучив минутку, пока граф, мурлыкая себе что-то под нос, завязывал шейный платок у зеркала, он дернул за рукав накрывавшего на стол Уинторпа.

– Надеюсь мы… я не причинил вам неудобств, – сказал он, краснея. – Я знаю, я должен был прибрать за собой… Но… 

– Вы говорите о небольшом происшествии на кухне, милорд? – дворецкий склонился ниже.

– Да-да. Извините пожалуйста. Я вовсе не хотел добавлять вам забот. Я… больше не буду.

Ригор направился через комнату к столу, и Уинторп выпрямился, чтобы переставить на стол большой серебряный кофейник. 

– Сколько угодно, милорд, – сказал он негромко. – Сколько угодно.

Граф явно считал так же. Алан не знал, стоит ли жаловаться – последующие ночи ему не приходилось проводить в одиночестве. Да и дни…

 

– Вечером, после ужина, – Алан вывернулся из сильных рук и попытался заслониться книгой. Но Ригор и не думал прекращать. Горячая ладонь прошлась по колену вверх, к бедру, другая легла на талию. 

– Кто-нибудь зайдет, – попытался воззвать к его разуму Алан – он ежедневно клятвенно обещал вести себя осмотрительнее. Но с графом это оказалось не так уж просто. Вот и теперь книга отправилась на столик, а Алана прижали к жесткой софе. 

– До вечера слишком далеко, – промурлыкал Ригор, хищно улыбаясь. 

– Скоро урок, – пискнул Алан, но тело уже выгибалось послушно, сдаваясь ласковому напору.

Софа в библиотеке была узенькая, вовсе не предназначенная для того, чтобы возиться на ней вдвоем, пытаясь высвободиться из пут одежды, так что завершилось все вполне закономерно – падением. Ригор, который смягчил удар своим телом, охнул, но стоило Алану отстраниться, обнял его крепче. Слабые протесты заглушил поцелуй. 

– У нас есть время. Есть.

Вопреки сказанному действовал он нетерпеливо, заражая Алана своей поспешностью. Его вина, что тот нечаянно оторвал пропущенную пуговицу на его рубашке. Но он потерял голову, совершенно забыв и о времени, и о том, где находится. 

Они были слишком заняты друг другом, потому для Алана все произошло мгновенно. В коридоре раздались голоса, дверь распахнулась… и Ригор рявкнул что-то такое, что абсолютно не ожидаешь услышать от графа. Но его не остановили бы никакие силы. Алан буквально проехал спиной по ковру от следующего мощного толчка. Испуганно вскрикнув, он прижался к супругу всем телом, отчаянно желая спрятаться, вернуться в мир сладчайших грез, где есть только они двое.

Алан и не думал, что способен получить удовольствие в таких обстоятельствах. Но он ошибался. Ригор застонал, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо, а затем прижался влажными губами к горлу. Это простое, нежное прикосновение вернуло Алана на гребень той волны, которая поднимала их обоих, и через мгновение они были там, куда стремились. 

Раскинувшись на ковре, он целую минуту наслаждался затопившей тело легкостью и полным бездумием. 

Граф приподнялся, пытаясь привести свою одежду в порядок, и Алан подхватился за ним, лихорадочно натягивая болтающиеся на щиколотках штаны. Если у незваных гостей есть хоть капля такта, они сделают вид, что ничего не происходило, так как это просто часть естественных отношений между супругами. Но сам Алан не сможет забыть, что его застали. 

Ригор, который уже успел привести себя в надлежащий вид, положил ладони ему на плечи.

– Не переживай, – усмехнулся он. – Только не из-за них.

Супруг чуть пригладил его растрепавшиеся волосы и застегнул пропущенную пуговицу на рубашке. 

– Я не так уж… – прошептал Алан. – Они ведь…

– Ш-ш-ш, – на его губы опустился палец. – Все хорошо. Эти болваны сами виноваты. Уинторп пытался помешать им войти. 

Алан уловил только то, что Ригор вовсе не так увлекся, как он сам – и испытал особый вид ревности. О, в следующий раз он постарается сделать так, чтобы супруг позабыл обо всем! 

– Кто это был? – спросил он, оглядывая себя в полированную дверцу шкафа. Придется переодеться, сомнений нет, но как сохранить хотя бы видимость приличия, добираясь до своей комнаты? 

– Двое моих… друзей – по крайней мере, так они себя называют. Они не показывались здесь довольно долго, когда я был в затрудненном положении, но стоило мне поправить дела, как они начали рваться повидать меня. 

У графов бывают трудные времена? Алан постарался не слишком удивляться. Главное – похоже, Ригор не считал этих «друзей» достойными людьми, пусть они и были аристократами.

– Они же не станут… Ну, болтать о нас? – спросил Алан, обхватывая горячие ладони, расправляющие его шейный платок. – Им и не о чем говорить, верно? Мы состоим в законном браке. Это же не какое-то любовное похождение…

Он ждал, что Ригор его успокоит. Но граф хохотнул.

– Адюльтер – пикантная новость, не спорю. Однако увидеть двух супругов, предающихся страсти в библиотеке посреди ясного дня… 

Алан задержал дыхание. Что в этом такого ужасного? 

– Что ж, я уже смирился с тем, что мы предстаем весьма необычной ¬– и страстной парой. Поможешь мне поддерживать эту репутацию?

Ригор говорил легкомысленно, но Алан поежился и уклонился от поцелуя. Он опозорился? Как сильно? Память услужливо подсунула картину, которая предстала перед незваными гостями, и щеки обдало жаром. 

– Я тебя подвел?

Супруг обнял его за плечи. 

– Мне жаль, если ты истолковал мои слова превратно. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Не стоит волноваться. О, они прежде и не видели подобного! Пусть задумаются… 

Ригор поцеловал его в висок и прошептал, обжигая ухо горячим дыханием:

– В нашем кругу брак – это договор. Положение, имя, деньги… Но это не должно быть так… Не должно… 

Алан сомкнул ладони за его спиной и крепко прижался, скрывая выступившую в уголках глаз влагу. Он слышал от графа много нежностей, но никогда тот не был так близок к признанию в любви. 

– Выше нос! – весело сказал Ригор, отпуская его, и Алан улыбнулся ему. Для него. Как только за графом закрылась дверь, он уткнулся лбом в край кушетки. Опять! Снова и снова он совершает ту же ошибку! Некоторые вещи не стоит выставлять напоказ, это демонстрирует не их наличие, а лишь отсутствие воспитания. Тысячу раз правы сэры и лорды, которые при встрече с ним ведут себя так холодно, что Ригор почти перестал куда-либо выезжать. Он не достоин графа. И их законный брак не является доказательством обратного. 

Опять вспомнилось пропавшее послание. Хоть он и сказал супругу, что и так догадывается о содержании письма, Алан очень хотел получить последнюю весточку от отца. И пусть причины брака уже не волновали его так, как прежде, он надеялся узнать кое-что иное. 

Отец был мудр. Он не мог не написать о том, что ждет после свадьбы. И – Алан очень на это надеялся – о том, как быть супругом.

Но письмо еще не нашлось, а значит следовало справляться своими силами. Поправив ленту на волосах, Алан поднялся и направился к двери, держа спину прямой, а голову - высоко поднятой.


	5. Chapter 5

Алан напрасно готовился к неприятной встрече – коридор оказался пуст. Похоже, Уинтропу все же удалось выдворить настойчивых посетителей. Вздохнув с облегчением, Алан направился к себе – переодеться. 

За то, как небрежно он стал относиться к дорогой и красивой одежде, становилось стыдно. Многие люди не могли себе позволить таких вещей, а он мог любое время снять с вешалки белоснежную накрахмаленную рубашку, подобрать шейный платок под настроение. А ведь это не его деньги обеспечивали сладкую жизнь…

Стоило Алану задуматься над тем, что он фактически находится на содержании у графа, как настроение стремительно портилось. 

Ригор также терял хорошее расположение духа, если Алан заводил об этом разговор. Лишь один раз, хмурясь, пояснил, что считается зазорным трудиться ради заработка. Аристократы занимаются политикой, интригами и интрижками. Состояния были баснословны и приумножались в банках; увеличивать их дозволялось путем выгодного капиталовложения, брака или выигрыша. Но зарабатывать? Низкое, недостойное дело, и несмываемое пятно на носителе благородного имени. 

А даже если и трудиться в поте лица, – сообразил Алан спустя некоторое время, – доход не смог бы покрыть расходы, соответствующие новому статусу. Может, на пару воротничков и шнурки от ботинок хватило бы, но не больше. 

Деньги исключались из уравнения. Что ж, работать для собственного удовольствия не так уж худо. Но Алан рисковал не найти себе дела, которое устроит всех, включая высший свет. И что тогда? Быть только супругом графа? Полировать ногти и менять наряды?

Как же не хватало отца! Ригор поддерживал его, но ждал самостоятельных решений, друзья – двое приятелей из колледжа, с которыми Алан продолжал переписываться – ничего посоветовать не могли. Заботило их совсем другое, а о замужестве они еще даже не задумывались. 

Разве что письмо…

Вечером Алан поинтересовался у супруга об успехах в его поисках, даже свою помощь предложил, хотя в Лилхью ему не очень хотелось ехать, вернее, очень не хотелось. После церемонии прощания у вечного огня в местном храме, Алан больше в родном городке не появлялся. Видеть обгоревшие развалины дома, в котором он вырос, было выше его сил. Более того, он не был уверен, что не разразиться рыданиями при виде их с отцом любимой булочной или сквера, в котором они всегда гуляли, или же не начнет плакать еще на станции. 

Хотя положенные три месяца давно истекли, и траур позволялось снять, Алан для себя решил, что будет носить его полгода, по старой традиции. Он чувствовал, что ему нужно больше времени.

Ригор не спорил, но – загорелся желанием вытащить его в свет. Может, доказывал всем, что Алан достоин, а может, он плохо о супруге думал, и тот его вовсе не стыдился. Просто давал время прийти в себя и привыкнуть к новой роли. И все же Алан сначала думал отказаться от предложения посетить театр. А потом решил, что идея не так уж плоха – в театре все смотрят на сцену, а посидеть в ложе в компании супруга куда комфортнее и безопаснее, памятуя тот прием; отказ же можно приберечь на другой случай. 

– Хорошо, – милостиво позволил себя уговорить Алан. – А что за пьеса? 

Ригор, примерявшийся к его гребню – парикмахер оказался прав, супругу ужасно нравилось перебирать длинные пряди, что в постели, что вне ее, – легко поцеловал его в затылок. 

– Идеальный муж.

Алан смутился, вывернулся из ласковых рук. Ригор рассмеялся, заглянув в его разрумянившееся лицо.

– Это название. Самая модная в этом сезоне вещь, хотя многие считают ее слишком сладкой и морализаторской. 

Алан покраснел еще больше – следовало бы догадаться, что подобный комплимент он не заслужил. Но Ригор поймал его в объятия, усадил к себе на колени и дорвался-таки – вытащил гребень, распустил аккуратно уложенные волосы по спине, зарылся в них лицом.

– Конечно же ты идеален. Нет никого лучше.

Алан запротестовал – нечего перехваливать, но Ригор был так нежен, что он быстро сдался. Главное оставаться честным с собой, не так ли? Он небезупречен, но продолжит работать над собой. Для супруга он сделает все.

 

Не заподозрить, что это какой-то жестокий план было сложно. 

Рухнув в кресло, Алан жалобно посмотрел на супруга, такого серьезного и отстраненного, далекого, хотя разделял их лишь письменный стол. 

– Тогда я никуда не пойду. Закончишь свои дела, и мы поужинаем вместе…

Ригор внимательно поглядел на Алана и отложил бумаги. Подошел, присел на край столешницы перед ним, скрестив длинные ноги. Алан отвернулся, заерзал в кресле, поймав себя на совершенно неуместной мысли, что они еще ни разу не занимались любовью в кабинете. 

– Можем пойти в другой раз. Я не так уж и хотел… – пробормотал он, опустив голову, чтобы супруг не заметил, как предательски заалели щеки.

Ригор положил ладонь на его макушку.

– Ни в коем случае. Ты должен отправиться в театр и хорошо провести время. 

– Но… без тебя…

Алан закусил губу. Правда заключалась в том, что он еще ни разу не появлялся в свете без спутника, и ему попросту стало страшно. Что, если он нарушит какое-то негласное правило приличия? Кивок – и вот он уже кого-то оскорбил, вздох – пренебрег, взгляд – пофлиртовал. И все это отразится на репутации – ладно бы только его, но ведь и на репутации графа. 

– И без меня. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Не только со мной, но и когда меня нет рядом. Понимаешь?

Алан сглотнул, мотнул головой, зная, что голос часто подводит его, когда эмоции берут верх. Да, общество не торопилось принять этот брак, у них возникали трудности с взаимопониманием из-за разницы в положении… Но разве это не счастье – знать, что твоя вторая половинка хочет сделать тебя безусловно, безоговорочно счастливым? 

Ригор провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке.

– Ты хочешь увидеть этот спектакль?

Подумав, Алан кивнул.

– Тогда ты должен пойти туда и получить удовольствие от представления. 

Алан вздохнул. Графу легко говорить – у него-то никогда не возникало проблем с дурацким этикетом. Но если его цель – стать взрослым и самостоятельным, нельзя отсиживаться за чужой спиной. Конечно, в случае необходимости Ригор подскажет, как себя вести и что говорить, но и воспринимать Алана будет как ребенка, а не как супруга. А тот не хотел даже казаться беспомощным. Так можно и обузой стать. Нет, Ригор должен видеть его сильным и смелым, и гордиться им. 

– Хорошо, – тихо сказал он. – Я поеду. 

От собственного бесстрашия в животе разливался холодок. 

 

Уинтроп знал тонкости придворного этикета не хуже своего хозяина. По его совету Алан прибыл в театр перед самым звонком, и сразу прошел в свою ложу, избежав необходимости расшаркиваться со всеми, кто встретился бы на пути. Но едва переведя дух, он обнаружил, что никто или почти никто не смотрит сам спектакль. Бинокли зрителей были направлены куда угодно, только не на разворачивающееся действо, они тихо переговаривались и не очень успешно скрывали смешки. Зажав похолодевшие руки между колен, Алан выпрямился, глядя на сцену, но не слыша и не понимая ни слова; кровь гулко стучала в висках, хотелось сбежать, спрятаться, и больше не показываться никому на глаза. Наверняка его обсуждали. Его, Ригора, их брак, наверное, даже то, как их застали в библиотеке в весьма пикантном положении. Алан скосил глаза на соседнюю ложу, еще более престижную и дорогую, почти уверенный, что увидит если не презрительный, то любопытный взгляд – и обнаружил, что сидящие там мужчины спокойно смотрят спектакль. Ладонь одного накрывала руку другого, расслабленно лежащую на бархатном подлокотнике.

Эта идиллия заставила Алана немного прийти в себя. Если сплетники существовали, а не являлись лишь плодом его воображения, он лишь подливал масла в огонь, ведя себя так, словно ожидает осуждения. Ни он, ни Ригор не сделали ничего дурного. 

Его мысли прервал смех – на этот раз не кашляющие разрозненные смешки, а прокатившийся по залу слаженная волна. Алан бросил взгляд на сцену.

– Мой дражайший супруг безнадежно добродетелен. Иногда это просто невыносимо. В знакомстве с таким человеком нет ни малейшего интереса! – восклицал щегольски разодетый актер, жеманно обмахиваясь веером. 

– Какой ужас! – посочувствовал второй. 

– Мой не лучше. Так любит сидеть дома, будто он холостяк! – атаковал его жалобами третий, картинно заламывая руки. 

Алан усмехнулся – как это было похоже на то «высшее общество», которое он наблюдал! Через миг магия театра захватила его, он больше не думал про актерскую игру и не видел декораций – он переживал историю. Его сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, когда он понял, какая опасность грозит главному герою.

Антракт наступил так внезапно, что несколько мгновений Алан даже не мог сообразить, где находится. 

Жмурясь и пошатываясь – незаметно для себя он успел отсидеть ногу – Алан вышел из ложи и огляделся. Куда бы улизнуть, чтобы не попасться на зубок светским акулам? Однако даже в уборной – ладно, просторном салоне с зеркалами и диванчиками, предваряющим царство фарфора, – с ним попытались завязать светскую беседу, сделали комплимент его волосам и назвали куколкой.

Алан позорно сбежал. Повезло – галерея была почти пуста, зрители бельэтажа, должно быть, ходили лишь друг к другу в гости. Отбросив рукой тяжелые бархатные портьеры, Алан нырнул в сумрачный покой своей ложи и прикрыл дверь – как утверждал Уинтроп, это означало, что он не настроен на визиты вежливости, хотя настойчиво жаждущих общения удержать не смогло бы. Переведя дух, Алан развернулся и наткнулся на столик, который счастливо миновал по пути к выходу. Неизвестно кем и неизвестно когда сервированное шампанское в ведерке со льдом и ваза с фруктами угрожающе качнулись, но Алан успел удержать шаткую мебель. Потирая колено, он рухнул на узенькую оттоманку и прижал ладонь ко лбу. Пальцы были ледяными, лицо горело. Он чувствовал себя совсем больным. 

Когда в углу аванложи шевельнулась тень, Алан потер переносицу, думая, что все дело в напряжении. Но что-то и в самом деле шевелилось, и, поняв это, он снова чуть не перевернул стол.

– Простите! – прячущийся за портьерой молодой человек выступил вперед, протягивая к Алану руку. – Я ни в коем случае не хотел вас напугать! 

То, что он говорил шепотом, заставило вскочившего Алана также понизить голос.

– И что же вы намеревались сделать?

Он приблизился еще на шаг, и Алан с удивлением понял, что собеседник – юноша младше его самого, по виду – совсем ребенок; в заблуждение вводила его манера говорить. 

Юноша потупился, шапка непокорных каштановых кудряшек почти скрыла его лицо.

– Прятался… – выдохнул он. – Я прятался. 

Алан усмехнулся.

– От наказания?

Мальчишка мотнул головой, все так же не поднимая глаз. 

– Надоели со своими ухаживаниями! – пухлые губы скривились. – Лезут и лезут… Не спрячешься. А папенька из-за них грозится меня замуж выдать. Как будто я виноват! 

Шмыгнув носом, он замер, растерянно глядя на Алана, словно раздумывая, не повредит ли ему такой приступ искренности. У того же по спине пробежал холодок – неужели пристают, к такому-то дитю?

– Можно, я тут посижу? – мгновенно сориентировался гость, увидев, что ему сочувствуют. – Это что, груши? Обожаю груши. Ой, я не представился. Меня зовут Мари Леон.

– Мари Леон? – переспросил Алан, немного ошарашенный резкой сменой настроения.

– Третий! – кивнул мальчишка, вгрызаясь в золотистый бок так, что сок брызнул во все стороны. – А вы, сударь?

Алан прыснул, не удержавшись. Сударем его еще ни разу не называли, да и из уст этого ребенка звучало презабавно.

– Алан. Алан Даннем.

– А что вы тут делаете?

Алан захлопал глазами, раздумывая, оскорбиться ли ему. 

– Я… хотел посмотреть спектакль. 

Мари Леон засмеялся. 

– Как забавно. То есть, вы не ищете покровителя? Не присматриваете любовника? Не явились услышать последние сплетни, наконец? Просто пришли на представление?

– Э-э-э… Я никогда не видел его раньше, – опешил Алан, не зная, как оправдаться. – И, вообще-то, я состою в браке.

– Кому это мешало, – фыркнул мальчишка, облизываясь. 

– Я люблю своего супруга, – вырвалось у Алана – и кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Прежде он никогда так не говорил. 

Не вслух.

 

Осознав сказанное, Алан на мгновение испуганно прижал пальцы к губам, но затем убрал руку от лица и дерзко вздернул подбородок. Высший свет с его извращенными понятиями о браке мог идти к черту.

– Да. Я люблю его. И, смею надеяться, любим в ответ.

Мари Леон уронил недогрызенную грушу в вазу и тряхнул головой, отбрасывая с глаз непослушные кудри. Алан нервно сплел пальцы, ожидая, самое меньшее, непонимания, в конце концов этот ребенок был продуктом своего окружения. Но тот схватил его за руку горячими, немного липкими от сока пальцами.

– Вы сами выбрали супруга? И родители не вмешивались? О, расскажите же, как вам удалось! 

Не ожидавший такой лавины вопросов, Алан замялся.

– На самом деле… меня даже не спросили. 

Большие синие глаза Мари Леона стали еще больше, но через мгновение он отшвырнул салфетку и сложил руки на груди. 

– Положиться на везение? Нет, я хочу выбрать. Сам. В случае неудачи можно будет винить лишь себя одного. 

Алан против воли усмехнулся – и смыслу, и подбору слов, и горячности. Мари Леон, нахмурив тонкие, четкие, словно росчерк пера, брови, потупился. 

– Я не насмехаюсь, – заверил его Алан. – Вовсе нет. Я рад, что кто-то так думает. 

Мари Леон откинулся на спинку оттоманки.

– Расскажи мне про себя, – попросил он. – Хочу все знать. 

Алан пожал плечами. История была запутанная, к тому же, он не хотел говорить об отце – всякий раз на глаза наворачивались слезы, а голос жалко дрожал. Но Мари Леон оказался благодарным слушателем, и Алан, вынужденный лаконично облечь в слова свои мысли и чувства, ощутил, что и для него все становится проще и понятнее. Казалось, что решение маячит совсем рядом…

– Придумал! – Мари Леон вскочил, размахивая руками, словно ветряная мельница. 

Алан, вырванный из своих размышлений вслух, уставился на него с открытым ртом, умолкнув на полуслове. Его собеседник же рванул к выходу, нетерпеливо заплясал около дверей.

– Идем же! 

– К-куда? – искренне изумился Алан.

– Ты мне поможешь.

– Но как? – спросил Алан, пытаясь понять, что именно в его монологе спровоцировало такой ажиотаж. 

Мари Леон сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте.

– Прошу-прошу-прошу! Ты не должен будешь ничего делать, просто постоишь рядом, ты же не бросишь меня в беде, и это совсем недолго, скоро звонок, совсем скоро!

Оказавшись возле входа в другую ложу, Алан почувствовал, как его горло сдавливает, а язык присыхает к небу. Он непременно опозорится. Иначе и быть не может. Здесь действуют совсем иные правила, и он попадет впросак в считанные секунды. 

Но его спутник не дал ему отступить. 

Когда дверь распахнулась, Алан вздохнул с облегчением: людей в аванложу набилось, как сельди в бочку. Смех, громкие реплики, звон бокалов… на них не обратили ни малейшего внимания. Алан уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Мари Леон крепко сдавил его руку. Ни капли не обескураженный приемом – а к ним были обращены лишь спины присутствующих – он рванул вперед, бесцеремонно расталкивая собравшихся локтями и волоча за собой Алана.

– ПапА! Ты не поверишь, кого я встретил. Ты помнишь супруга нашего дорогого Ригора?

Алан, занятый тем, чтобы не наступить никому на ногу в этой толчее, едва не оступился – и вылетел во внезапно образовавшийся полукруг перед столиком, словно пробка из бутылки шампанского. Только Мари Леон удержал его от позорного падения в закуски. Алан надеялся, что в темноте это сошло за торопливый поклон.

Выпрямившись, Алан поднял глаза – и встретился взглядом с Его Светлостью, герцогом Антурийским – тем самым «Шо», в доме которого Алан впервые целовался с супругом. 

Совершенно потеряв дар речи, Алан отступил назад, растерянно озираясь. Он не ожидал попасть в столь блистательное общество. Отчего-то он решил, что Мари Леон из знатного, но не слишком влиятельного и богатого рода, потому излишне настойчивые ухажеры и уверены в своей безнаказанности. Теперь следовало пересмотреть свои теории. Похоже, потенциальные женихи развернули настоящую охоту за мальчишкой, а вернее, за его именем и приданным. Странно, что отец не защищал его, но в этих аристократических семьях все было по-другому. 

Герцог, лениво качающий в руке бокал вина, кивнул ему, Алан каким-то чудом выдавил приветствие – и Мари Леон, чья рука все еще сжимала его руку, оттащил его в сторону. 

– Хочу тебя с кем-то познакомить, – прошептал он.

Алан, который не мог дождаться звонка, чтобы сбежать, обреченно кивнул. Но пока Мари Леон озирался по сторонам, кто-то приобнял его за плечи.

– Какая приятная встреча, милый лорд…

Сердце Алана ушло в пятки. Еще один старый знакомый… Или незнакомый – он забыл узнать имя того, который учил его «этикету» в саду. 

Алан выдернул руку из цепких пальцев, когда мужчина попытался поцеловать его кисть.

– А я-то думал, что вы пообтесались, – тихо засмеялся тот. – Неужели все еще верите в священность магического брака?

– Вы мне просто не нравитесь, – вежливо пояснил Алан. 

Они обменивались репликами вполголоса, но в такой толкотне скрыть что-либо было невозможно. Сразу несколько человек с различным успехом подавили смешки. Он снова попался! Щеки Алана запылали, чтобы занять руки, он схватил бокал с ближайшего подноса и отхлебнул напиток, не чувствуя вкуса. О, неужели нельзя было промолчать или сказать то же самое, но не столь прямолинейно – иначе, тоньше, так, как принято в этих кругах. Когда он научится? И как?

Мари Леон наслаждался зрелищем вместе с остальными, не сделав даже попытки прийти на помощь. Не для того ли он притащил его сюда? Возможно, Алан сделал очередную глупость, доверившись незнамо кому. Не сделают ли его посмешищем?

Хотя, пока что он и сам прекрасно с этим справлялся…

Тем не менее, его противник незаметно улизнул. А Мари Леон подхватил Алана под руку, прижался горячим телом.

– Позвольте представить вам моего друга, лорда Даннема. Виконт Алба, барон Хазелвуд, – Мари Леон поочередно указал на мужчин, уже не скрывавших свой интерес. 

– Он просто прелесть, – отметил виконт так, словно Алана здесь не было. 

– Мне уже начало казаться, что старина Ригор прячет его, – ухмыльнулся барон, тоже совершенно его игнорируя. 

Алан перевел взгляд на Мари Леона, пытаясь сообразить, что может означать такое поведение, но увидел только сияющую улыбку. Его новый друг выглядел ужасно довольным. 

Конечно же, когда ему потребовалось узнать, что происходит, мелодично зазвенел звонок. Мари Леон, несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, с легкостью пробился обратно к двери, волоча Алана за собой.

– Я посмотрю пьесу с тобой, если ты не против, – заявил он, когда они оба очутились в коридоре, показавшемся очень светлым и просторным после забитой людьми ложи. 

Алан бы еще долго раздумывал над красотой этого вопроса, который не подразумевал отрицательный ответ, если бы не собравшаяся вокруг них свита. Второй звонок ничуть не охладил их пыл. Алан был одновременно зол и в ужасе. Казалось, он попал в змеиную яму. Конечно, большинство этих надменных и развращенных юнцов слетелись к ним ради сына герцога, но и на долю Алана перепало, пожалуй, слишком много внимания. Видимо, прежде их отпугивало присутствие Ригора. Или, находясь рядом с Ригором, Алан больше ничего вокруг не замечал?

То, что общество этой молодежи отравит ему конец вечера, вгоняло в холодный пот.

– Эта ложа слишком мала, чтобы вместить всех, – заявил Мари Леон, повисая на его руке. – И было бы ужасно невежливо с нашей стороны кого-то пригласить, а кого-то отослать прочь. Потому, во имя справедливости мы останемся в одиночестве.

По его тону становилось ясно, что они будут этим весьма опечалены. 

Восхищенный Алан признал, что ему бы не помешало взять несколько уроков. 

Как только они укрылись в ложе, Мари Леон схватил ладони Алана и прижал их к груди. 

– Прошу меня простить, – проговорил он, заглядывая ему в лицо своими большими глазами. – Я знаю, что доставил тебе несколько неприятных минут. Но я убежденный сторонник практических экспериментов. 

Алан даже забыл, что сердился. 

– Эти индюки пыжатся как могут, когда я рядом, и сложно понять, каковы они на самом деле, – пожаловался Мари Леон. – Я совершенно не разбираюсь в людях. 

Алан кашлянул, пытаясь скрыть смешок. 

– Не будь к себе так строг, – сказал он, похлопывая Мари Леона по руке. 

 

Алан уже лежал в постели и читал, когда его супруг вернулся.

– Как тебе представление? – поинтересовался Ригор, стягивая шейный платок. 

Приподнявшись на локте, Алан оглядел его с ног до головы. Такой безупречный и такой невозмутимый… Даже и не заподозришь, что этот человек может обвести тебя вокруг пальца, более того, заставить думать, что этот обман был во благо. 

Счастье, конечно. Сейчас-то Алан понял, что Ригор хочет научить его держать удар. Просто детям все объясняют так, как они могут понять.

Алан вздохнул.

– Тебе придется целовать меня целый час, – сказал он. – Или даже больше.


End file.
